Complicated
by Lxarxs
Summary: Ketika nyawa jadi sangat berharga, kepergian Sungmin sangat tidak diharapkan. "Aku ingin selamanya seperti ini.."Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Complicated**

A Sungmin/Kyuhyun/ZhouMi

Romance

**Warning** : Yaoi, OOC, Gaje. Don't like don't read.

**Summary **: Zhou Mi dan Sungmin memang rival sejak dulu. Sampai sekarang juga. Kini mereka sama-sama menyukai seorang Kyuhyun yang polos bukan main. Bagaimanakah cara mereka berdua untuk mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun? Siapa yang akan Kyuhyun pilih?

**Disclaimer** : Super Junior belongs to themselves and SMEntertainment. But, this fiction is mine.

Sungmin berlari sekencang-kencangnya saat ia keluar dari rumahnya. Jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 06.50, ia yang baru saja bangun dari _sleeping beast _nya, langsung menyerbu kamar mandi, mandi cowboy, memakai seragamnya asal, memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya asal juga dan langsung turun menyerobot sandwich yang hendak di makan adiknya dan berlari keluar rumah sambil berteriak, "aku pergi, bu!"

Ia kini berada di dekat sekolah, kaki-kaki jenjangnya masih terus berlari dan mendapati seseorang yang ia tahu jelas siapa, kini hendak mengunci gerbang sekolah.

"PAMAN! JANGAN KUNCI GERBANGNYA DULU! AKU BELUM MASUK!" teriaknya gak santai.

Yang diteriaki hanya menatap Sungmin aneh dan tersenyum mengejek, "masuk saja kalau kau bisa, anak muda!" dan pintu gerbang sekolah itupun terkunci dengan sengaja.

Sungmin yang masih berada di luar gerbang hanya diam mematung dan menatap punggung lelaki separuh baya itu yang kini makin menjauh.

"Orang tua kurang ajar! Beraninya mempermainkan anak muda sepertiku!"

**-xoxoxo-**

"Baik anak-anak, kita mulai pelajaran fisika kita hari ini. Buka halaman 190, saya akan menjelaskan sebentar dan kalian harus mengerjakan soal dari saya." Kata seorang perempuan setengah baya itu di depan kelas.

Ia baru saja akan membuka halaman 190 di buku paket fisika miliknya ketika pintu kelas menjeblak terbuka seketika. Ia menghela nafas panjang ketika melihat sosok yang terengah-engah di ambang pintu tersebut sambil cengengesan. "Hehe, maaf bu."

Wanita itu menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi dan memijat dahinya, "entah untuk keberapa kalinya kau ku izinkan masuk, Sungmin. Tapi sehabis pelajaranku ini, kau harus memungut sampah di lapangan olahraga. Oh ya, semuanya." Ujar wanita itu panjang lebar.

Sungmin melongo, "semuanya?"

"Iya, semuanya. Se-mu-a-nya! Kau tahu aku mulai muak dengan semua tingkahmu itu?" balas gurunya itu dengan penuh penekanan. "Silahkan duduk di tempatmu."

"Ba-baiklah," Sungmin melangkah canggung memasuki kelas dan duduk di tempat duduknya. Ia bisa mendengar suara cekikikan seseorang yang paling dibencinya.

"Rasakan. Pungutin tuh sampah siang hari bolong!" sosok itu menahan tawanya yang siap meledak kapan saja.

Sungmin merenggut, "shut up, Zhou Mi!"

Tetapi Zhou Mi masih saja menahan tawanya, wajahnya kini memerah seperti buah apel menahan tawanya. Tak lama ia tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk.

Kini giliran Sungmin yang mati-matian menahan tawanya, "karma itu berlaku, Zhou!"

"Ssst, jangan berisik. Nanti di marahin lagi, loh!" suara merdu itu menegur Sungmin. Sungmin yang sudah tahu betul suara itu berasal dari siapa, ia hanya menatap lelaki yang duduk di seberangnya dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Aish.. Mianhae, Kyuhyunnie~" Sungmin terenyuh seketika saat Kyuhyun menegurnya dan tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Ne, gapapa. Kamu kenapa telat lagi, sih? Tadi malam begadang, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menyelidik. Tetapi kekhawatiran terdengar di setiap perkataannya. Sungmin meleleh.

"A-aku.. Tidak kok, tadi hanya ada masalah sedikit dengan adikku. Ehehe," jawab si salah tingkah Sungmin.

"Masalah apa?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir, raut wajahnya benar-benar menyiratkan kepedulian kepada Sungmin.

Yang ditanya sibuk mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya yang abnormal, "masalah sepele.. Ehehe,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "syukurlah. Kupikir masalah apa, lain kali kalau ada apa-apa Sungmin bisa cerita ke aku kok!" tangan Kyuhyun terjulur dan mengelus-elus rambut hitam Sungmin.

"Gomawo, Kyuhyunnie~" jawab Sungmin manja, ia terlihat menikmati belaian Kyuhyun di kepalanya.

Sungmin melemparkan tatapan licik penuh kemenangan pada Zhou Mi yang berada di seberang Kyuhyun. Zhou Mi tampak cemburu dan wajahnya benar-benar konyol saat itu. Ingin sekali Sungmin mengambil sebuah foto Zhou Mi dengan tampang babo nya itu.

'Kau bisa apa, hah? Apa kau bisa dielus-elus Kyuhyun seperti ini, hah? Bisa? Tidak kan, hahaha!' kira-kira begitulah arti pandangan Sungmin pada Zhou Mi.

'Berisik kau! Kyu-bear pasti tidak sadar! Kau pasti menghipnotis dia, kan!' balas Zhou Mi dengan pandangan menuduh.

'Kyuhyunnie terhipnotis sendiri dengan pesonaku! Lihat! Kau kalah telak, Zhou!'

'Pesona apa? Bocah bau labu sepertimu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganku! Aku yang pantas memiliki Kyuhyun!' Zhou Mi merenggut.

'Milikmu? Buang jauh-jauh mimpi konyolmu itu, babo! Dia itu milikku, tidak lihatkah kau sekarang ia tersenyum dan mengelus-elus kepalaku? _He is mine_!'

'Berisik! Singkirkan rambut baumu dari tangan Kyuhyun-ku!'

'Ralat ucapanmu baik-baik, babo!'

Sungmin melotot-melotot membalas Zhou Mi yang juga melotot. Mereka adu melotot. Kyuhyun yang kebingungan membuka suara, "Sungmin.. Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu terlihat merah, kau sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang kini menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Sungmin.

"Tidak panas, tuh." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"A-aku memang tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyunnie.. Jangan khawatir," Sungmin tersenyum malu-malu. Zhou Mi muntah seketika.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.."senyumnya, Kyuhyun kembali memperhatikan ke depan dan memilih mendengarkan penjelasan yang diberikan gurunya.

'KAU MENJIJIKAN, LEE SUNGMIN!' pandangan Zhou Mi tertuju pada Sungmin. Ingin sekali ia melempar meja ke wajah sok innocent milik rival abadinya itu.

'HAHAHAHA! KUTANYA SEKALI LAGI, BISA KAU SEPERTIKU TADI?' Sungmin menatap Zhou Mi dengan tampang meremehkan.

'Cih, celakalah kau dan wajahmu yang sok imut itu, Lee Sungmin!' Zhou Mi membuang muka, tetapi matanya melirik kearah Sungmin, menantikan jawaban yang diberikan rivalnya tersebut.

'Ku anggap itu sebagai pujian, loser!' tatapan meremehkan itu lagi yang Zhou Mi dapatkan. Ugh, ingin sekali Zhou Mi bangkit dan meninju wajah itu.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka, merasa bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan teman sekelasnya itu. 'Ah, biarkanlah..' batinnya dan kembali memperhatikan ke depan.

**-xoxoxo-**

"Kyuhyunnie, bisa kau bantu aku?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada manja dan mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di bangkunya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah, "tentu saja, selama aku bisa aku pasti bantu Sungmin, kok. Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

Batin Sungmin jingkrak-jingkrak seketika itu juga. 'Ya Tuhan. Aku tidak akan hidup lama kalau terus melihat tingkahnya yang manis ini!' batinnya ketika merasakan hidungnya seperti dialiri suatu cairan.

Benar saja, Sungmin mimisan ditempat.

"Astaga, Sungmin! Kau mimisan! Ayo, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke UKS!" Kyuhyun bangkit dan memapah Sungmin yang kepalanya menghadap atas agar mencegah darahnya berceceran di sepanjang perjalanannya ke UKS.

Sungmin tidak sadar ia sudah berada di UKS sampai ketika Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk duduk di kursi UKS, "duduklah. Aku akan merawatmu, ternyata Ryeowook dari kelas 10-B sedang tidak berada disini. Biasanya ia ada tugas disini,"

"G-gomawo, Kyuhyunnie.."

"Sssh, jangan banyak bicara dulu. Diamlah, aku akan menghentikan darahnya!" potong Kyuhyun, ia terdengar sibuk. Suara laci yang dibuka lalu ditutup dan sebagainya, sepertinya ia sedang mencari tisu.

Sungmin masih menengadah ke atas, perasaannya benar-benar tidak bisa digambarkan. Ia sangat teramat senang sekali, mungkin kalimat efektif seperti ini belum cukup menjelaskan perasaannya saat ini.

'Nah, aku harap aku akan lebih sering mimisan di depan Kyuhyunnie! Ini benar-benar membantu!' batinnya berlompat-lompat senang joget Bonamana.

"Sungmin, apa kau sering mimisan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Sungmin agak kagok karena posisinya yang seperti itu.

"Kau itu anemia, kan? Bahaya sekali kalau kau sering mimisan!" katanya, "aku khawatir kalau akan terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Ah, jangan! Aku berpikiran terlalu jauh!"

Yap, Sungmin mendapatkan point utamanya. Cho Kyuhyun, pujaan hatinya itu peduli dan khawatir padanya. Tebalkan dan garis bawahi. **Cho Kyuhyun, pujaan hatinya itu peduli dan khawatir padanya.**

Batin Sungmin kini teriak-teriak, lompat-lompat dan joget Sorry Sorry.

"Sungmin, perhatikan kesehatanmu, ya.. Jangan-jangan kau sering telat ke sekolah karena anemia-mu kambuh?"

Sungmin terdiam, 'memangnya ngaruh, ya?' batinnya. Sepertinya alasan ia selalu datang telat ke sekolah karena ia memang tidak bisa bangun pagi. Ah, peduli amat dengan itu. Sungmin senang bukan main dengan semua perkataan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Ne, Kyuhyunnie. Aku akan perhatikan kesehatanku." Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Kamu juga, Kyuhyunnie. Aku tahu kita akan segera menghadapi ujian tetapi jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu," Sungmin memberanikan diri menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun.

Kini Sungmin sudah bisa melihat seperti biasa, ia bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah dengan benar. Eh, tunggu. Memerah?

'GOTCHA!' batin Sungmin.

Sungmin melirik ke arah pintu UKS, ia terkejut melihat Zhou Mi ada disana dengan pandangan cemburu. Sungmin menyeringai.

"Nanti kalau Kyuhyunnie sakit, aku sedih. Aku kan sayang sama Kyuhyunnie," kata Sungmin dengan nada manja sambil mengelus-elus pipi Kyuhyun yang merah padam. "Janji, ya?" tanya Sungmin lagi sembari menatap lurus mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memalingkan mukanya, niatnya menghindari tatapan Sungmin yang makin lama makin membunuhnya dan menutupi wajahnya yang sudah merah padam. Tapi Sungmin saja sudah bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas begitu, close up malah.

"A-aku janji kok."

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Kyuhyunnie.." Sungmin tersenyum dan bangkit berdiri, ia membungkukkan badannya dan mencium kening Kyuhyunnie. "Gomawo, Kyuhyunnie. Ayo kita ke kelas,"

Kyuhyun duduk mematung. Wajahnya sudah tidak jelas bagaimana rupanya.

Zhou Mi mati-matian menahan dirinya yang ingin menggampar Sungmin, tetapi ia malah berpaling dan meninggalkan ruang UKS.

Sungmin tertawa setan dalam hatinya ketika melihat wajah Zhou Mi yang konyol itu sekali lagi.

"Ayo, Kyuhyunnie.." Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang berkeringat dingin, ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dan ia menarik Kyuhyun keluar ruangan.

**-xoxoxo-**

Setelah itu, Sungmin dipanggil Zhou Mi ke atap sekolah. Zhou Mi menarik paksa Sungmin yang sedang asik ngerumpi dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk di depan kelas.

Sesampainya di atap, Sungmin melepaskan tangannya. "Maumu apa, sih?"

"KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KYUHYUN-BEAR MILIKKU?" teriak Zhou Mi sekencang-kencangnya tepat di wajah Sungmin. Darahnya sudah mendidih dan di kepalanya sudah ada asap yang mengepul.

"Aku? Menurutmu bagaimana, Zhou-kun?" tanya Sungmin tanpa dosa dan menggunakan jurus _aegyo_ _face_nya.

"YAH! KAU! KAU PURA-PURA MIMISAN DI DEPAN KYUHYUN DAN KYUHYUN MEMBAWAMU KE UKS DAN KAU BERBUAT TIDAK SENONOH KEPADANYA!" teriak Zhou Mi dengan cepat.

Sungmin melongo, "hey, calm down! Bicaralah dengan intonasi yang jelas, perhatikan tempo dan _pitch_ suaramu," katanya santai.

Zhou Mi memang lelah, ia marah-marah dan teriak-teriak. Benar kata rivalnya itu, ia harus tenang. Ya, tenang. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku.."

"Nah, kalau begitu kan enak didengarnya, kau kenapa? Lanjutkan kata-katamu," perintah Sungmin sambil melipat kedua tangannya dengan angkuh.

"Aku.. Kau.. Ah! Kau tidak boleh menyentuh Kyuhyun-ku sama sekali! Singkirkan tangan nistamu yang kasar karena sudah lama membabu itu dari pipi _Kyuhyun-ku_! Sekali lagi kulihat kau menyentuh _Kyuhyun-ku_.. Mati kau!" ancam Zhou Mi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sungmin dengan jari tengahnya.

"Hey, tidak sopan menunjuk-nunjuk orang seperti itu, apalagi dengan jari tengah!" kata Sungmin, suaranya terdengar tercekat, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kau jahat sekali,"

Zhou Mi melotot. Baru kali ini ia bertengkar dengan Sungmin sampai Sungmin menangis begitu, "ah.. mianhae! Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud.." sorot mata Zhou Mi benar-benar terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Memangnya kau bermaksud apa? Sudahlah, aku lelah harus bertengkar denganmu terus, biarkan aku pergi.." potong Sungmin dan membalikkan badannya.

"Sungmin, tunggu!"

Zhou Mi hendak mengejar Sungmin, tetapi langkah Sungmin terhenti setelah beberapa langkah.

"Aku akan menyerah. Aku berikan Kyuhyun untukmu.."

Lagi-lagi Zhou Mi melotot.

"Iya, aku akan memberikan Kyu-bear padamu.." suara Sungmin terdengar pasrah.

"S-sungmin? Benarkah?" Zhou Mi mendekati Sungmin tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat bahu Sungmin yang bergetar dari belakang. "Tapi.. kau? Kau kan menyukainya juga?"

"Iya, memang begitu adanya. Aku memang menyukainya."

"Lalu mengapa? Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?"

"Aku akan memberikannya.." Sungmin menghela nafas panjang, "dalam mimpimu tapi, ya!" Sungmin tertawa setan dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi terdiam, berusaha mencerna perkataan Sungmin sejenak. "KAU! BEDEBAH! KEMARI KAU!" teriak Zhou Mi sesadarnya, sudah siap dengan sepatu kets nya ditangan. Ia siap melempar Sungmin kapan saja.

Dilihatnya Sungmin berhenti sejenak di ambang pintu, "Zhou!"

Zhou Mi menoleh, ia mendapati Sungmin tersenyum lebar sembari menunjukkan jari tengahnya tinggi-tinggi.

"LEE SUNGMIIIIIN! MATI KAU SEKARANG JUGA, HAH!" Zhou Mi mengejar Sungmin dengan sekuat tenaga.

**-xoxoxo-**

Henry menghela nafas panjang, "mau sampai kapan kalian berebutan cowok seperti ini? Kau ini gila, Zhou! Nyerah aja napa, sih?" tanya Henry malas.

"Kau itu! Bukannya membantuku mendapatkan Kyuhyun!" Zhou Mi melempar bantal ke kepala Henry.

"Ya, lagian! Memangnya Kyuhyun memberikan sinyal kepadamu? Sepengamatanku, Kyuhyun tidak memberikan harapan padamu, tuh!" kata Henry sambil membaca novel di tangannya.

"Dia pernah!"

"Kapan? Ceritakan padaku!"

"Yaa, contohnya dia selalu tersenyum padaku.. Selalu menyapaku tiap pagi di kelas, mengajakku makan siang di kantin bersama dan.." Zhou Mi yang mengidap pikun ini mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Babo.. Itu saja tidak cukup! Kau pikir dengan dia begitu, dia itu menyukaimu? Payah, badan aja gede. Masalah kayak ginian gak becus, Zhou babo!" kata Henry penuh penekanan.

Zhou Mi memukul-mukulkan bantal berbentuk kepala Micky Mouse miliknya yang berukuran besar itu berkali-kali ke kepala Henry yang malang.

"Kau itu sahabatku apa bukan, sih?" keluhnya kesal.

"Ah, Kyuhyun.. Saranghae~ Wo ai ni~ Mmmuaaahh!" Zhou Mi mencium LCD handphone nya yang wallpapernya ternyata foto Kyuhyun yang diam-diam di ambil olehnya.

Sedangkan Henry hanya memandangi sahabatnya dengan tatapan malas. Henry benar-benar benci ketika berada satu ruangan atau dekat dengan seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

**-xoxoxo-**

"Wah, beruntung sekali kau hari ini? Selamat dari hukuman guru fisika yang _killer_ itu!" seru Eunhyuk tak percaya mendengar cerita Sungmin.

"Dan kau dirawat Kyuhyun waktu mimisanmu kumat dan kau berhasil menggunakan kesempatan itu dengan baik? Well done, Sungminnie!" sambung Eunhyuk bangga terhadap sahabatnya itu.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Lee Sungmin! Dan aku berhasil membuat seorang Zhou Mi kesal setengah mati. Ahaha, biar tau rasa dia. Kyuhyun itu milikku!" tawa setannya meledak.

Eunhyuk ikut tertawa bersama Sungmin. "Eh, kau sedang apa?" tanya Eunhyuk saat melihat Sungmin sedang sibuk meng-upload foto di blog pribadinya.

"Itu kan?" Eunhyuk terkejut ketika melihat foto yang di upload oleh Sungmin.

**-xoxoxo-**

Zhou Mi yang masih gondok dengan semua kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini, memilih mengistirahatkan pikirannya dengan cara browsing internet dan membuka blog nya.

Ia tidak sengaja mengklik link blog milik Sungmin, "babo! Ngapain juga aku ngeliatin blog si gila itu?"

Ia terkejut setengah mati saat melihat layar laptopnya. Ia melihat entri terbaru milik Sungmin, kelihatannya baru beberapa menit yang lalu di upload olehnya.

Layar laptopnya dipenuhi dengan foto seseorang yang wajahnya melotot, wajahnya merah padam, mulutnya terbuka lebar.. Yah, yang pasti wajahnya itu _gak banget_. Zhou Mi melirik caption di bawah foto nista itu.

'_Untuk Zhou Mi yang tersayang._

_Maaf aku lancang mengunggah foto ini. Tapi apa kau tahu? Foto ini benar-benar memiliki nilai seni yang tinggi. Ah, __**maksudku foto abstrak ini memiliki harga jual yang tinggi**__ apabila ku jual atau sekedar kupamerkan ke seluruh murid sekolah._

_Besok kau pasti terkenal, deh. Aku jamin._

_Jangan sungkan-sungkan, ya. Aku melakukan ini tulus dari hati, kok. Jadi jangan merasa tidak enak atau apalah itu namanya._

_Kuharap Zhou Mi FG di sekolah menyukai ini ^o^b_

_With love,_

_Lee Sungmin. Your lovely rival ^o^_'

"LEE !"

-TBC-

**(A/N: Kami-sama… saya bikin fic apaan ini T.T Semoga yang lain pada suka ya T.T**

**Saya ga bakat bikin fic happy ending soalnya **

**Butuh review nih, biar aku tau fic ini harusnya dilanjutin apa ngga ._.)**

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Complicated**

A Sungmin/Kyuhyun/ZhouMi fic

Romance

**Warning** : BL/BoyxBoy, OOC, Gaje. Don't like don't read.

**Summary** : Zhou Mi dan Sungmin memang rival sejak dulu. Sampai sekarang juga. Kini mereka sama-sama menyukai seorang Kyuhyun yang polos bukan main. Bagaimanakah cara mereka berdua untuk mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun? Siapa yang akan Kyuhyun pilih?

**Disclaimer** : Super Junior belongs to themselves and SMEntertainment. But, this fiction is mine.

_Sore hari di tepi pantai, Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun duduk di sebuah kursi memandangi sunset ditemankan dengan segelas lemon tea._

"_Zhou Mi.. Aku mau jadi pacarmu," kata Kyuhyun lembut sambil tersipu malu-malu. Zhou Mi hanya tersenyum nakal memandang Kyuhyun yang salah tingkah._

"_Ne, jadi sekarang kau milikku, chagiya. Saranghae," kata Zhou Mi sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan serius. Tangannya tergerak untuk menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun. _

_Kyuhyun masih tersipu malu dan salah tingkah. Bibir Kyuhyun bergerak mengucapkan sebuah kata tanpa suara._

"_Hee, chagiya ngomong apa, sih? Gak kedengeran, nih.." kata Zhou Mi sambil mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun._

_Ia memperhatikan gerakan bibir Kyuhyun secara seksama._

'_Sa-ra-'_

BYUUUUUUURRRRRRR!

Zhou Mi terbangun dari mimpinya ketika berliter-liter air menyembur dirinya dan membuatnya tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Kenapa tersedak? Karena Zhou Mi tidur dengan mulut terbuka dan berisik. Lagipula kenapa bisa tiba-tiba ada hujan di kamarnya?

"NAH, BABO! CEPAT BANGUN! KAU PIKIR SEKARANG SAATNYA UNTUK BERLEHA-LEHA, HEH? BANTU AKU MEMBERESKAN RUMAH!" lengkingan Henry membuat Zhou Mi terduduk seketika.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan, Henry! Kau merusak mimpi indahku, heh!" teriak Zhou Mi tak kalah galak dibandingkan Henry.

Ternyata Zhou Mi kalah galak dari Henry. Henry melemparkan ember bekas air yang menyiram Zhou Mi tepat di kepalanya, "kau merusak pagiku yang indah dengan desahan-desahan dan suara sok romantismu yang menjijikan itu!"

"Hah, apa maksudmu?" tanya Zhou Mi kebingungan, dilepaskannya ember yang kini menutupi wajahnya. Ia melemparkan ember itu kepada Henry.

"Kau mengigau dan itu sangat mengganggu! Harusnya pagi ini jadi menyenangkan karena ini adalah hari libur!" Henry melempar lagi ember itu tepat mengenai kepala Zhou Mi, "DAN KAU MERUSAKNYA! BABO!"

Henry meninggalkan Zhou Mi dan embernya dengan bantingan pintu yang keras. Zhou Mi memandang heran ember hitam tersebut. "Henry galak banget, sih.."

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Zhou Mi menjeblak terbuka lagi, "kau bilang apa barusan? Sebagai hukumannya kau harus membereskan seluruh rumah ini dan membuang sampah di dapur! Mengerti?" teriak Henry tanpa berperikemanusiaan.

Pintu tertutup lagi dengan bantingan yang keras lagi. Frame berisi foto Zhou Mi dengan pose _peace_ dan cengiran lebar sehingga matanya tidak terlihat sama sekali yang tergantung di dinding jatuh dan pecah seketika.

Zhou Mi menarik nafas panjang. "Kurasa ini akan jadi hari libur yang... _Menyenangkan_."

**-xoxoxo-**

Zhou Mi melangkah keluar rumahnya dengan menenteng dua buntelan plastik berisi sampah dari dapurnya menuju tempat sampah di depan rumah.

Wajahnya terlihat lusuh dan memprihatinkan. Bayangkan saja rumah yang ia tinggali dengan Henry itu tidak kecil. Dan ia harus membersihkan seluruh penjuru rumah itu tanpa debu tersisa sedikitpun.

Sampai sekarang Zhou Mi masih tidak bisa berpikir apa yang kini merasuki Henry sampai ia setega itu padanya.

"Ehem!" suara familiar itu lagi, "jadi Zhou Mi membabu ya di hari liburnya setelah frustasi foto '_tidak senonoh'_nya itu tersebar di dunia maya. Beralih profesi, Zhou?" tanya Sungmin dengan kedua tangan dilipat dengan angkuhnya.

"Oh, ya Tuhan. Look at yourself! Kau memprihatinkan sekali, Zhou!" Sungmin menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Zhou Mi yang memang memprihatinkan tersebut dengan jari tengahnya. Balas dendam, eh?

Zhou Mi menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan setan, "shut up, Sungmin. Aku lagi gak mood bertengkar denganmu, wahai kelinci bau!" dan Zhou Mi meninggalkan Sungmin yang mencak-mencak.

"Katanya gak mood bertengkar tapi malah nyari ribut! Dasar babo!"

**-xoxoxo-**

Zhou Mi merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya. Tarik nafas lagi dan buang. Berusaha membuang semua unek-unek akan kesialannya yang mengawali harinya.

"Untung aja tadi malam aku tidur di karpet, jadi kasurku gak basah karena ulah Henry tadi pagi." Gumamnya dan sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Sial banget sih aku ini. Udah kecapean ngebersihin rumah segede ini, malah ketemu si kelinci bau. Gaaaaah, parah!"

Zhou Mi berguling ke arah tembok. "Udah gitu aku gak ketemu sama Kyu-bear lagi, kemana ya dia?"

Catatan. Zhou Mi, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu tetanggaan. Rumah Zhou Mi dan Sungmin itu sebelah-sebelahan dan disebrang rumah mereka itu rumah Kyuhyun. Setidaknya tiap malam Sungmin dan Zhou Mi bisa melihat Kyuhyun melalui balkon kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Kenapa si kelinci bau itu bisa sebelahan sih rumahnya disampingku. Kenapa juga dulu papa beli rumah yang sebelahnya rumah dia. Sebelah rumah Kyuhyun aja, kek!" racaunya gak jelas. Ia berguling lagi ke kiri.

"Sial sekali aku bisa kenal dengan manusia bernama Lee Sungmin itu. Rawr!" kini Zhou Mi dengan kegajean tingkat tinggi berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Zhou!"

Pintu kamar Zhou Mi menjeblak terbuka lagi, terlihat sosok Henry di ambang pintu dengan wajah masam.

"Kenapa sih, Henry~? Kau itu ngomel-ngomel mulu dari pagi. Gak takut cepet tua apa?" tanya Zhou Mi malas sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan bantal micky mouse besarnya.

Henry mendekati tempat tidur Zhou Mi dengan langkah dihentak-hentakkan. Henry menarik bantal itu paksa dan menarik badan Zhou Mi agar melihatnya.

Zhou Mi membuka matanya malas, "apaan, sih?"

"KAU BELUM CUCI BAJU! CUCI BURUAN! MUMPUNG LAGI PANAS! CEPAAAAAAAAAT!"

**-xoxoxo-**

"Sungmin, kau dengar suara barusan? Seperti suara Henry, deh.." tanya Eunhyuk yang sedang main _World of Warcraft_.

Sungmin yang sedang menyetem gitarnya melirik Eunhyuk sekilas dan kembali terfokus dengan gitarnya, "palingan Zhou Mi lagi disiksa sama Henry," jawabnya enteng.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya ber-oh-ria dan kembali memainkan WoW dengan nafsunya.

**-xoxoxo-**

"Kyuhyunnie!"

Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang, ia mendapati Zhou Mi dengan tampang melas dan teraniaya. Ia langsung berjingkat dan mendekati Zhou Mi yang terlihat benar-benar menderita di hari libur yang seharusnya menyenangkan ini.

Zhou Mi memang berniat mengadu kepada Kyuhyun dengan keadaannya yang sudah disiksa habis-habisan oleh Henry. Maka dari itu sekarang Zhou Mi ada di depan rumah Kyuhyun. Sekujur tubuhnya lebam-lebam ketika disuruh menjemur pakaian di loteng dan sukses jatuh dari tangga dengan posisi tidak elit.

"Zhou Mi! Kamu kenapa? Kok badanmu lebam-lebam gini, sih?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir saat melihat lengan Zhou Mi yang biru-biru lebam.

"A-aku sakit.." jawab Zhou Mi dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukkan Kyuhyun.

Wajah Kyuhyun memanas tapi Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pikirannya. "Ah, ayo ke kamarku! Kau harus istirahat, Zhou Mi!" Kyuhyun memapah Zhou Mi mati-matian karena Zhou Mi sangat berat baginya.

Sesampainya di kamar Kyuhyun, aroma apple tercium oleh Zhou Mi dan membuatnya merasa nyaman. Kamar Kyuhyun sangat-sangat rapi dan bersih bagi Zhou Mi. Ia merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur Kyuhyun dengan nyamannya.

Sebenarnya, ini Zhou Mi yang bodoh atau Zhou Mi yang buta? Tempat tidur Kyuhyun itu berantakan. Bedcover berserakan di karpet dibawah kasurnya. Kaset-kaset game yang berserakan tertutupi oleh bedcover nya dan charger-an laptop yang dibiarkan begitu saja dilantai tanpa digulung atau diapa-apakan.

"A-ano.. Maaf, kamarku belum dirapikan. Maaf, ya!" gumam Kyuhyun gak enak sambil tertawa sweatdrop.

Zhou Mi malah memejamkan matanya dengan nyaman, "kamarmu rapi kok, Kyuhyunnie. Aku suka," balasnya dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis kepada Zhou Mi, "baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mau kebawah sebentar, ya. Akan aku bawakan makanan untukmu, Zhou Mi tunggu disini!"

"Sip, baiklah. Aku akan menunggu. Anything for you, Kyuhyunnie!" balas Zhou Mi semangat dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis Kyuhyun. Zhou Mi meleleh.

"Ah, Kyuhyunnie~ kenapa kau begitu indah dimataku.. Gyaa, saranghae!" Zhou Mi meracau sambil memeluk bantal guling Kyuhyun dengan erat. Ia menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun dalam-dalam.

Masih dengan memeluk bantal guling Kyuhyun, sebuah ide licik terlintas di pikiran Zhou Mi saat itu juga. "Haha, betul juga. Si bodoh itu biasanya kalau liburan gini lagi jalan-jalan keliling komplek! Saatnya balas dendam!" Zhou Mi melompat turun dari kasur Kyuhyun dan bergegas menuju balkon kamar Kyuhyun.

Benar saja, sesuai dengan dugaannya Sungmin ada diluar sedang jalan-jalan keliling komplek. Ia mendapati Sungmin terbelalak ketika melihatnya ada di balkon kamar Kyuhyun.

"Heh, kau! Kau si buruk rupa! Sedang apa kau disana?" teriak Sungmin gak santai.

Zhou Mi menyeringai, "kencan dengan Kyuhyunnie milikku, dong! Dan kau? Lagi ngecengin anjing tetangga, ya?"

Wajah Sungmin memerah seketika. "KAU! TURUN DARI SANA!" teriak Sungmin sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Ogah!"

"TURUN GAK! NGAPAIN LAGIAN KAU ADA DI KAMAR KYUHYUNNIE-KU! KAU PASTI BERBUAT TIDAK SENONOH KEPADANYA! GAK AKAN KUBIARKAN!" Sungmin beranjak dari tempatnya dan menerobos taman rumah Kyuhyun dan sekarang ia berada tepat dibawah Zhou Mi.

"Siapa kau ngatur-ngatur aku!" Zhou Mi melipat kedua tangannya angkuh.

"KAU! TURUN GAK AKU BILANG!"

"Gak mau! Jangan ngatur-ngatur aku dong! Lagian bisa gak sih kalau ngomong itu pelan-pelan aja! Ini rumah orang, woy!" Zhou Mi melempar sebuah kacang kulit kepada Sungmin yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"Jangan sentuh Kyuhyunnie-ku!" Sungmin melempar kacang itu balik.

"Apa? Coba kau ulang perkataanmu itu!" Zhou Mi memandang Sungmin dengan nistanya.

"KAU! SI BURUK RUPA YANG TULI DAN NISTA! JANGAN SENTUH KYUHYUNNIE-KU DENGAN TANGAN NISTAMU ITU! AKU BISA PASTIKAN KEPALA, TUBUH DAN KAKIMU TIDAK AKAN UTUH LAGI KALAU KAU MELAKUKAN ITU! CAMKAN ITU!" Sungmin melempar sepatu ketsnya tepat di wajah Zhou Mi.

"Zhou Mi? Ada apa? Kok ribut-ribut?" terdengar suara Kyuhyun dari balik pintu. Sungmin kaget bukan main, sama halnya dengan Zhou Mi. Mereka sama-sama bingung harus bagaimana.

"Zhou, aku buka pintunya, ya!"

Zhou Mi terlihat panik, sedangkan Sungmin masih saja mencak-mencak dibawah. Tanpa pikir panjang, Zhou Mi mengambil pot bunga di dekatnya dan melemparkannya kebawah. Tepat di atas kepala Sungmin.

BRUGH

"Zhou, ada apa? Itu tadi suara apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berusaha melirik ke bawah balkon.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Hanya halusinasimu saja, Kyuhyunnie. Ayo masuk!" elak Zhou Mi dan mendorong Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang tengah meregang nyawa dibawah.

**-xoxoxo-**

"Untung luka di kepalamu ini gak terlalu serius, hyung. Kok bisa begini, sih?" tanya Henry sambil mengobati kepala Sungmin yang bersimbah darah.

"Dilempar pot bunga sama sahabatmu yang buruk rupa itu, Hen. A-adaw! Sakit!" balas Sungmin dan berteriak ketika Henry menekan-nekan kepala Sungmin.

"Ah, mianhae. Sakit, ya?" Henry memperlembut gerakannya.

Sungmin melirik Henry tajam, "masih nanya lagi. Sakit tauk! Jahat sekali si babo itu!" Sungmin menggosok-gosok kepalanya. "Gomawo, Henry. Kalau kau tidak menemukanku mungkin aku sedang menari-nari dengan para malaikat diatas sana."

Henry beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin untuk mengambil perban dan tertawa kecil, "sama-sama, hyung. Tahan dikit, ya!" kata Henry sambil melilitkan perban di kepala Sungmin.

"Biar ku beri pelajaran si babo Mimi itu!"

**-xoxoxo-**

Zhou Mi sedang asik-asik melancarkan PDKT dengan Kyuhyun saat tiba-tiba handphone Zhou Mi bergetar. Sebuah SMS dari Henry.

**From : Henry-chan**

"_**Mimi..**_

_**Pulang sekarang kalau kau masih mau hidup!**_

_**^o^"**_

Zhou Mi melotot seketika membaca pesan dari Henry dan langsung menutup flip handphone nya dengan terburu-buru.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kebingungan, "ada apa, Zhou Mi? Wajahmu pucat, loh.."

"Aku harus pulang sekarang! Bye, Kyuhyunnie! Saranghae!" teriak Zhou Mi sekenanya dan berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di kamarnya dengan wajah yang sukses bersemu merah.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Zhou Mi, Kyuhyun mendengar jeritan-jeritan memilukan dari sebrang rumahnya. Ia bergegas menuju balkon dan melihat kamar Zhou Mi.

"MATI KAU ZHOU MI!"

**-xoxoxo-**

Sungmin tertawa terbahak-bahak menonton video di handycam yang ada di tangannya dan sesekali mengaduh kesakitan dan memegangi kepalanya.

Eunhyuk yang masih main WoW dari tadi penasaran dan mendekati Sungmin untuk sekedar tahu apa yang sahabatnya tonton itu. "Video apa—astaga.."

Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya ketika melihat adegan Henry melempari Zhou Mi tanpa henti dengan vas bunga di dekatnya.

"AMPUN HENRY! AKU GAK BAKAL GITU LAGI KE SUNGMIN! I SWEAR!" teriak Zhou Mi di video itu dan dengan lancarnya sebuah ember hitam yang sangat familiar bagi Zhou Mi tergantung menutupi wajah Zhou Mi. Henry masih saja menyiksa Zhou Mi.

"Henry... Aku gak percaya..."

**-TBC-**

A/N : akhirnya di update juga ini fic, berbekal nekat author nge update fic ini padahal belum belajar sama sekali sedangkan besok ada ulangan ekonomi DX makanya mohon maklumkalo misalkan chapter ini gajelas dan jayus DX

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Complicated**

A Sungmin/Kyuhyun/ZhouMi fic

Romance

**Warning** : BL/BoyxBoy, OOC, Gaje. Don't like don't read.

**Summary** : Zhou Mi dan Sungmin memang rival sejak dulu. Sampai sekarang juga. Kini mereka sama-sama menyukai seorang Kyuhyun yang polos bukan main. Bagaimanakah cara mereka berdua untuk mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun? Siapa yang akan Kyuhyun pilih?

**Disclaimer** : Super Junior belongs to themselves and SMEntertainment. But, this fiction is mine.

Zhou Mi melangkah enggan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang ramai. Jelas saja ramai, orang lagi istirahat kok. Semua anak-anak tampak ceria, ada yang kejar-kejaran, ada yang ngerumpi, ada yang lagi pacaran, ada juga yang lagi belajar. Tetapi lain halnya dengan si rambut merah ini.

Ia hanya melangkah sambil sesekali meringis mengelus-elus luka di kedua lengannya, kalian tahu kan ini ulah siapa? Inilah buah kebengisan seorang Henry terhadap Zhou Mi kemarin.

Ia masuk ke kelasnya yang tak lain adalah kelas Sungmin dan Kyuhyun juga. Darahnya seketika naik dan menggumpal diatas kepalanya, sebut saja ia panas ketika melihat Sungmin sedang duduk di depan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun mengelus-elus kepala Sungmin.

Orang yang kalian suka malah berlaku seperti itu pada rival kalian sendiri. Bagaimana perasaanmu?

"Minnie, harusnya kamu tidak masuk dulu kalau keadaanmu belum pulih benar," kata Kyuhyun lembut sambil memegang perban di kepala Sungmin.

'APA? KYUHYUN MEMANGGIL SUNGMIN DENGAN NAMA MINNIE?' jerit Zhou Mi membatin.

Sungmin hanya meringis pelan ketika Kyuhyun menyentuh luka di kepalanya, "tidak apa, kok. Aku tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini." Balasnya dan tersenyum manis.

"Sepele apanya, kepalamu kena pot bunga gitu!" protes Kyuhyun. "Minnie kenapa gak panggil aku kemarin? Malah ribut sama Zhou Mi!"

Jantung Zhou Mi berdegup kencang. Jadi Kyuhyun sudah tahu kalau ia yang melempar pot kepada Sungmin saat itu? Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya?

Sungmin terkekeh, "aku tidak sempat memanggilmu, Kyunnie. Waktu aku mau manggil kamu, Zhou sudah siap dengan senjatanya. Ya aku mati duluan," ia tertawa lepas.

Zhou Mi hanya diam mendengarkan perbincangan kedua orang itu dari belakang.

'Bagus, kau adalah orang tersial sepanjang masa sekarang. Sejak kemarin, sekarang dan mungkin seterusnya, hidupmu akan sulit, Zhou Mi!' batin Zhou Mi kesal dan meninggalkan kelas itu.

**-xoxoxo-**

Zhou Mi masuk ke kelas sebelah, kelasnya Henry juga Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Zhou Mi menghampiri Henry yang sedang duduk di mejanya dan berkutat dengan selembaran soal-soal fisika.

"Henry," panggil Zhou Mi pelan.

Henry menengok dan tersenyum cerah menatap Zhou Mi di hadapannya, "Zhou! Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau mampir kesini?"

Zhou Mi bergidik ngeri mendengar nada bicara Henry yang jauh berbeda dengan kemarin, sekarang Henry sangat manis dan tersenyum sepanjang hari.

"Aku kangen," jawab Zhou Mi asal sambil menarik sembarang kursi ke meja Henry. "Kau terlihat menyedihkan, Hen. Apa kau bisa mengerjakannya?"

Zhou Mi seketika menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya begitu perkataannya dengan lancar meluncur dari mulutnya, ia takut kalau Henry menusukkan pensil mekaniknya ke kulitnya dalam-dalam, mengoyaknya dan membunuhnya.

Lain dari yang dibayangkan Zhou Mi, Henry malah tersenyum manis. Bukannya tenang, Zhou Mi malah bergidik ngeri.

"Aku tidak bisa, mumpung kau ada disini.. Bagaimana kalau kau kerjakan semuanya?" kata Henry masih dengan senyumannya. Zhou Mi mendengus dan ingin menolaknya.

Baru saja Zhou Mi mau menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Henry. Seketika itu juga gerakan tangan Henry dan pensil mekaniknya yang tajam itu seolah-olah berkata **kerjakan-atau-aku-akan-mengoyak-tubuhmu-dengan-ini.**

Zhou Mi menelan ludah dan langsung menarik kertas soal fisika Henry dan mengerjakannya.

**-xoxoxo-**

Setelah menguras tenaga mengerjakan soal fisika milik Mochi tercintanya, Zhou Mi yang enggan masuk ke kelas kini masuk ke ruang siaran radio sekolah. Dimana Eunhyuk dan Donghae adalah penyiar radio tetap di sekolah mereka. Gak tetap juga, sih.. Kadang-kadang posisi mereka digantikan oleh Jaejoong dan Junsu, murid SM High School dari kelas lain.

Zhou Mi merasa tertarik karena Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang memutarkan lagu Keep Your Head Down milik duo HoMin, ia pikir masuk kesini bukanlah ide buruk.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk duduk di hadapan dua LCD sambil sibuk sendiri.

Awalnya, hal itu hal yang biasa untuk Zhou Mi. Namun seketika Zhou Mi sibuk memandangi gerak-gerik aneh duo-sedikit-nista itu.

_**(jweramyon) nol saranghan ge jweramyon**__**  
**__**(geuge jweramyon) jinsil hetdaneun ge jweramyon**__**  
**__**(naneun Keep it low naneun Keep it low) nan chamanego ne jaril jikyo**_

Eunhyuk dan Donghae serong ke kiri dan ke kanan, lalu menekan-nekan udara kebawah, menunjukkan gaya _'keep it low'_ dari lagu itu.

_**Keep your head down**_

Donghae berdiri dan menekan kebawah kepala Eunhyuk hingga tidak terlihat lagi kepalanya, tertutup meja.

_**N**__**on jongmal yeppeujiman nomu dareun noye sogi nan nomu duryowo**_

_**Keep your head down**_

Kini giliran Eunhyuk berdiri menekan kepala Donghae kebawah. Keduanya terlihat serius padahal hal yang mereka lakukan itu adalah hal yang paling konyol yang pernah Zhou Mi lihat seumur hidupnya.

_**S**__**aranghetda hajiman nan ije nol notgetda**_

Keduanya tampak diam sejenak, sekedar mengikuti lirik lagunya dan berjoget-joget ringan ke kiri dan ke kanan.

_**Hey nan jongmal, jongmal seulpotda chori opdon nega**_

_**H**__**oksirado nappeun saram mannalkka Why? Baby**___

"WHYYYYYYYYYY BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY~~~~~!" Eunhyuk dan Donghae teriak histeris ketika bagian Changmin teriak bertanya-tanya kepada sang 'baby'.

Zhou Mi melotot melihat kedua temannya yang ia anggap sedikit-nista itu dan keluar membanting pintu ruang siaran sekolah keras-keras.

"Dasar stres!"

Sekarang EunHae sudah benar-benar kelihatan nistanya di mata Zhou Mi.

**-xoxoxo-**

Zhou Mi melangkah lesu menyusuri koridor sekolah, sekarang tidak ramai seperti tadi lagi. Koridor tampak lengang karena memang sudah saatnya masuk kelas. Namun, ia benar-benar malas untuk masuk kelas.

SRET

Sehelai kertas terbang dan mendarat tepat di kakinya. Zhou Mi yang hampir menginjak kertas itu merasa terganggu dan memungut kertas itu.

Matanya melihat dengan seksama kertas itu.

**~X~**

**Prom Nite SM High School**

_Berhubung sebentar lagi White Day, jadi kami anggota OSIS yang keren-keren ini memilih untuk mengadakan sebuah pesta besar bertemakan Valentine! Yak! Benar! PROM NITE!_

_Kami rasa kalian semua yang sekolah disini bukanlah orang yang berasal dari kalangan udik dan rendahan, maka dari itu kami tidak harus menceritakan secara mendetail apa itu prom nite yah ^o^_

_Prom Nite akan di adakan setelah Ujian MID Semester SM High School telah usai! Jadi bisa kami pastikan kalian akan bebas bersenang-senang di pesta ini!_

**OHYA! SATU LAGI!**

_Keuntungan dari acara yang kami buat ini adalah, kalian bisa mengajak orang yang kalian suka atau pacar kalian atau nenek moyang kalian bila perlu untuk berdansa!_

_Dan lagi kalian bisa menyatakan perasaan kalian terhadap orang yang kalian suka itu!_

_Come and join us! Gak bayar kok, tenang aja ^o^_

**Signed,**

**Choi Siwon** - ketua OSIS kita yang paling keren

**Jung Yunho** - wakil OSIS kita yang paling caem

**Park Jung Soo** - sekretaris OSIS yang paling imut

**PS: INI BUKAN PESTA KOSTUM!**

**~X~**

Zhou Mi melirik ke arah mading yang tepat di sebelah kirinya dengan sweatdrop.

"Apa benar undangan nista seperti ini akan menarik perhatian banyak orang? Dasar OSIS bejat," keluh Zhou Mi.

"Jadi, tidak mau datang? Gak punya pasangan, ya?" tanya suara familiar itu lagi dengan nada mengejek.

Kening Zhou Mi berkedut ketika mendengar suara tenor itu, ia mendapati Sungmin sedang berdiri menyandar ke dinding dengan kedua tangannya dilipat dengan angkuhnya.

"Berisik. Aku pasti datang mengajak Kyuhyun. Dia akan jadi couple-ku!" teriak Zhou Mi lantang sambil memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan serius.

Sungmin tertawa mengejek. "Jinjja? Setelah dia tahu kalau kau sudah melemparku dengan pot bunga dari kamarnya?"

Zhou Mi tidak menggubris dan hanya balas tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia sudah memunggungi Sungmin.

"Kalau aku berhasil mengajaknya datang kesana, kau tidak boleh mendekati Kyuhyun lagi. Arra?" kata Zhou Mi dingin.

Sungmin hanya menyunggingkan senyum sinis, "well, let's see." Balasnya tenang dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dan mereka berpisah di sebuah lorong sepi itu, tanpa tahu takdir apa yang sedang mengintip dan bersiap-siap untuk mereka masing-masing.

**-xoxoxo-**

Sementara itu di ruang OSIS.

"HUATCHIIIMM!"

Ketiga orang itu bersin bersamaan ketika mereka sedang makan siang. Alhasil, kotak bekal milik mereka bertiga banjir oleh lendir-lendir nista dan menjijikan milik mereka.

"Menjijikan sekali, kenapa bisa begini.." gumam Leeteuk sambil memandang nista pada sushi dihadapannya.

"Mungkin ada yang mengomentari undangan prom nite yang kalian buat," sahut Heechul selaku bendahara OSIS yang sedang sibuk di depan komputer.

Siwon dan Yunho saling berpandangan.

"SIAPAPUN YANG MENGOMENTARI TENTANG UNDANGAN PROM NITE ITU! AKU JAMIN HIDUPMU TIDAK AKAN TENANG!" teriak Siwon dan Yunho gak nyantai.

**-xoxoxo-**

A/N : pendek yah? Mian, author update ini juga nyuri-nyuri waktu ditengah kesibukan sekolah yang gak ada matinya. Hope you like it yaa readers ^o^

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Complicated**

A Sungmin/Kyuhyun/ZhouMi fic

Romance

**Warning** : BL. Don't like don't read.

**Summary** : Zhou Mi dan Sungmin memang rival sejak dulu. Sampai sekarang juga. Kini mereka sama-sama menyukai seorang Kyuhyun yang polos bukan main. Bagaimanakah cara mereka berdua untuk mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun? Siapa yang akan Kyuhyun pilih?

**Disclaimer** : Super Junior belongs to themselves and SMEntertainment. But, this fiction is mine.

**-xoxoxo-**

Siapa yang tahu kalau aku mencintaimu?

Siapa yang tahu kalau satu-satunya orang yang menjadi suatu objek yang selalu aku pikirkan adalah kau?

Siapa yang tahu aku menangis dibalik hujan mengingat namamu?

Aku hanya ingin kau tahu

Seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu itu adalah aku

Hanya aku seorang

**-xoxoxo-**

_Sungmin berjalan linglung di kerumunan orang yang kini tengah berpesta. Dilihat dari tata dekorasi yang dibuat secerah mungkin, ia rasa bukanlah sebuah pesta kematian._

_Tunggu, kenapa ada orang yang begitu bodohnya berpikir bahwa pesta penuh keceriaan dan gelak tawa ini adalah pesta kematian?_

_Dan sejak kapan prosesi kematian disebut pesta?_

_Mungkin kepala Sungmin sedikit terbentur._

_Ia melangkah menerobos berpasang-pasang anak manusia yang sedang berdansa ditengah alunan musik klasik dan nyanyian merdu seorang wanita._

_Sungmin terus berjalan tanpa melihat seseorang dengan segelas soda ditangannya berada tepat dihadapannya. Cairan soda yang tumpah itu mengenai jas hitam milik Sungmin. Sungmin tidak berniat untuk membentak orang tersebut dan hanya tersenyum kecil seraya mengelap jas hitamnya yang kini berwarna kemerahan._

_Tunggu, kemerahan? Merah pekat? Bukankah soda yang dibawa orang tadi itu berwarna cokelat, ya?_

_Sungmin tidak ambil pusing dan mengusap peluh yang kini berjatuhan membasahi dahinya. Mata Sungmin membelalak ketika melihat sebelah tangannya yang kini berlumuran darah._

_Mungkin benturan yang dialaminya tidak seringan itu._

**-xoxoxo-**

"Ladies and gentleman! Thank you for attending this party!" seru Siwon selaku ketua OSIS terkeren itu dengan logat sok Inggris dengan semangat.

"Yup! Sebagai acara pembukaan promnite SM High School, sebentar lagi kita akan menyaksikan sebuah drama musikal singkat yang akan dibawakan oleh murid-murid kelas 12!" timpal seorang lelaki berwajah manis yang terkenal dengan _killer smile_ miliknya.

"Ya! Silahkan menyaksikan!" kata Siwon dan menarik tangan Kibum turun ke belakang panggung.

Di belakang panggung.

Yesung dan Wookie turun ke belakang panggung dan bertemu dengan para pemain drama yang sebentar lagi akan ditayangkan itu.

"AIGOO!" teriak Wookie ketika melihat seseorang mengenakan sebuah _dress_ panjang untuk seorang putri kerajaan. Seseorang yang dilihat Wookie dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LIHAT, WOOKIE?" suara _bass_nya menggema seketika ketika seseorang yang kini mengenakan dress itu berteriak. "JANGAN MELIHATKU SEPERTI ITU!"

Yesung yang juga terkejut melihat sosok di depannya itu, kini mati-matian menahan tawanya dan membungkam mulut Wookie. Wookie diam tetapi sekarang malah Yesung yang tertawa lepas.

Orang itu menjitak Yesung dan Wookie bergantian, "tidak lucu!"

Saat itu juga seorang pria dengan baju besar milik seorang pangeran muncul dibalik sosok cantik yang kini tengah mengenakan gaun itu. "Jaejoongie.. Jangan begitu, galak banget sih.." kata lelaki itu pelan.

"Habisnya!" Jaejoong memalingkan muka dan melipat tangannya, "kenapa sih harus aku yang jadi Princess Cattleya! Aku lebih baik jadi prajurit-prajurit itu saja! Kau itu kenapa harus milih aku sih, Yunho?" dengusnya.

Yunho terkekeh, "lihat dirimu. Cantik, kan? Aku yakin gadis manapun gak ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikanmu, Boojae.." kata Yunho sambil menunjuk sebuah kaca besar di hadapannya dan Jaejoong.

"Hyung cantik banget! Asli!" seru Yesung dan Wookie bersamaan tanpa menghentikan tawanya.

Jaejoong mendengus dan melangkah meninggalkan mereka bertiga, namun ia berbalik lagi.

"YAH! U-KNOW PRINCE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?" teriak Jaejoong emosi. Yunho segera mengejar Jaejoong dan merangkul bahu perempuan itu.. Maksud author lelaki itu.

Meninggalkan kedua pasang namja yang kini sedang terkikik pelan.

**-xoxoxo-**

"Aku adalah Princess Cattleya yang memiliki segalanya.. Mempunyai sebuah istana besar, para dayang yang siap melayaniku, disegani semua warga Hearts.." mulai Jaejoong dengan nada dramatis, ia kini berada di tepi panggung yang di dekorasi seperti ada di taman kerajaan.

"…namun di malam yang dingin seperti ini, aku harus tetap sendiri.." Jaejoong mulai meracau.

"Kemanakah pangeranku yang membelenggu hatiku ini? Kemanakah ia.. Sungguh, bahkan aku yang adalah tunangannya tidak pernah menikmati saat-saat indah bersama.." Jaejoong kini mulai terisak, dan disambung dengan raungan-raungannya.

"U-KNOW PRINCE!" teriak Jaejoong sekeras-kerasnya di sela tangisnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan gemetar.

Saat itu tirai panggung berwarna merah itu ditutup dan terbuka lagi, menampakan sosok Princess Cattleya dan U-Know Prince di tengah-tengah panggung.

Yunho menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong, "maafkan aku, Princess.. Aku harus menghadiri acara kerajaan di–"

Jaejoong menampik tangan Yunho begitu saja, "kau pikir aku peduli? Kau selalu saja menghadiri acara ini acara itu! Kapan kau menghadiri hatiku sebentar saja! Hah!" tangis Jaejoong meledak.

"So dramatis.." komentar Zhou Mi yang ada di bangku penonton. Ia melirik kesebelahnya, "kau tahu siapa yang membuat drama ini, Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi melamun kini tersentak, "ah-ya.. Apa? Oh, aku tidak tahu.." balasnya tergagap-gagap. Zhou Mi memandang aneh Kyuhyun namun ia kembali memperhatikan panggung.

"Princess Cattleya!" Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong sekali lagi.

"Aku yakin, yang bukan berasal dari sekolah ini pasti terkecoh dengan kecantikan Princess Cattleya!" gumam Eunhyuk yang duduk disebelah Donghae. Donghae manggut-manggut.

"Aku mohon! Lepaskan aku!" Jaejoong meronta-ronta, namun kedua tangan besar Yunho meraih tubuhnya dan memeluknya saat itu juga.

Para penonton menatap keduanya dengan pandangan tegang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cattleya.. Kumohon dengarkan aku," Yunho meraih dagu Jaejoong dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAA!"gedung aula seketika ramai oleh bisikan dan teriakan-teriakan para penonton yang menyaksikan adegan itu.

"Cih, beruntung sekali si Prince itu kalau berhasil mencium gadis cantik itu," gumam seseorang disamping Eunhyuk, sepertinya ia bukan murid SM High School.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar hal itu terkekeh pelan.

"KAU! A-AH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH!" teriak Jaejoong seraya mendorong tubuh Yunho, "KAU PIKIR DENGAN MENCIUMKU, AKU AKAN BERBAIK HATI MEMAAFKANMU? JANGAN MIMPI, BODOH!"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa digambarkan.

Tiba-tiba banyak orang yang berpakaian prajurit kerajaan, lengkap dengan tameng dan tombak mengerubungi panggung.

Salah satu dari prajurit itu menarik gaun Jaejoong untuk menjauhkan Jaejoong dengan Yunho.

_**Your heart is empty and you are so cold**_

_**You don't care about you and I**_

Tiba-tiba sebuah lagu berjudul Empty milik trio JYJ terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Kau tahu, Prince.. Aku sudah sekian lama bersabar menghadapimu. Tetapi kau tetap saja tidak berubah!" ujar Jaejoong dengan suara parau.

Yunho masih memandangi Jaejoong dengan tatapan nanar.

"C-Cattleya.."

_**Why can't you let it go**_

_**Let it go let it go let it go**_

"Semua sudah cukup sampai disini! Aku sudah muak denganmu, Yunho!" teriak Jaejong lantang. Tanpa disadari ternyata Jaejoong memang mengatakan naskah itu tulus dari hatinya, makanya dia manggil Yunho dan bukannya U-Know Prince.

Jaejoong memang muak dengan Yunho yang suka seenaknya mendandaninya seperti perempuan dan membawanya ke tempat teman-temannya ataupun ke mall dan mengaku-ngaku bahwa Jaejoong adalah tunangan Yunho.

Tapi sepertinya kesalahan Jaejoong tidak fatal dimata para penonton, mungkin mereka mendengarnya U-Know, bukan Yunho.

Yunho melotot kearah Jaejoong, "C-Cattleya! Percayalah padaku! Aku mencintaimu!" Yunho maju dan berusaha meraih tangan Jaejoong, tetapi prajurit-prajurit itu menghadang Yunho.

_**Your heart is empty**_

_**You won't let go**_

_**But I'm walkin' out this life**_

Zhou Mi yang mulai merasa jenuh dengan drama yang benar-benar dramatis ini, bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang masih anteng duduk di kursinya. "Ayo, Kyunnie.."

"Eh, mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos.

Zhou Mi tersenyum jahil, "ikut saja!"

**-xoxoxo-**

Jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan Sungmin sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, itu artinya ia sudah terlambat untuk menghadiri promnite di sekolahnya itu.

Sungmin memutar-mutar kunci mobilnya malas, ia melirik layar handphone nya yang menunjukan 5 pesan dari Henry, 2 pesan dari Eunhyuk, 1 pesan dari Donghae dan Kyuhyun, 6 _misscall_ dari Henry, 5 _misscall_ dari Eunhyuk dan 1 _misscall_ dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku sudah mengalah, lalu untuk apa aku harus kesana?" desahnya sambil merebahkan dirinya di kursi taman.

Pikirannya melayang jauh pada kejadian 1 minggu yang lalu, pada hari pertama ujian MID semester dilaksanakan.

_**Flashback**_

_Sungmin menarik Zhou Mi ke atap sekolah saat Zhou Mi sedang berdua dengan Kyuhyun di kantin._

_Awalnya Zhou Mi mengira Sungmin akan mencak-mencak dan memakinya lagi karena ia lagi-lagi mendekati Kyuhyun yang sering Sungmin klaim sebagai Kyuhyun miliknya. Kyuhyunnie milikku, katanya._

_Namun, ketika menatap wajah Sungmin yang kelihatan tenang-tenang saja, Zhou Mi mulai menaruh curiga._

"_Ada apa, Min?" tanya Zhou Mi pelan. Untuk pertama kalinya di SMA ini Zhou Mi memanggil Sungmin tanpa ejekkan kelinci busuk, labu bau atau apalah itu._

_Sungmin berbalik dan tersenyum manis kepada Zhou Mi, "aku menyerah, aku tidak akan mengejar Kyuhyun lagi. Kau boleh mendekatinya sesuka hatimu, Mimi.. Aku sudah lelah harus begini terus."_

_Zhou Mi bungkam seribu bahasa mendengar perkataan Sungmin, ia merasa ia tidak sedang berhadapan dengan seorang Lee Sungmin yang tangguhnya bukan main, Sungmin bukan seseorang yang akan menyerah begitu saja._

"_K-kenapa?"_

"_Tidak apa-apa.." jawab Sungmin santai._

"_Kau sedang tidak bercanda seperti waktu itu kan, Min?" tanya Zhou Mi memastikan, ia benar-benar kebingungan sekarang._

_Sungmin hanya tertawa pelan dan berjalan mendekatinya. "Tidak, tidak akan pernah lagi."_

"_Annyeong, ge! Kita sama-sama semangat, ya!" kata Sungmin setelah menepuk bahu Zhou Mi dan berlalu meninggalkannya._

_Zhou Mi sadar betul bahwa sesampainya mereka di atap sekolah ini, atmosfer diantara mereka kian berubah. Suasana menjadi begitu tegang dan memanas._

_Zhou Mi masih terdiam ditemani dengan banyak pertanyaan yang menyesakkan dibenaknya._

_**End of flashback**_

"Setidaknya aku harus menemui Kyuhyun.. Walau untuk yang terakhir.." gumamnya kecil sambil beranjak menuju mobil _sport_ hitamnya.

**-xoxoxo-**

"Zhou Mi.. Kita ngapain disini?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika mereka sampai di taman belakang sekolah yang kini dihiasi dengan lampu-lampu taman. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman yang bercat putih di dekatnya.

Zhou Mi menghela nafas. "Aku mau ngomong sesuatu."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan ia tidak mengerti, "ngomong apa? Kok harus disini? Kan di dalam aula juga bisa?" tanyanya polos.

Zhou Mi tersenyum kecil, ia kembali menghela nafas.

"Kyuhyunnie.. Saranghaeyo.."

Kedua mata Kyuhyun terbelalak seketika saat mendengar rentetan kata yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Zhou Mi.

**-xoxoxo-**

Sungmin menyalakan _wiper_ mobilnya ketika hujan deras turun tiba-tiba. Ia masih berada di jalan menuju sekolahnya.

Sebenarnya ia setengah hati untuk menghadiri acara itu, tetapi ia menepis perasaannya dan terus melajukan mobil sportnya di tengah derai hujan yang lebat itu.

"Sepi sekali, ya.." Sungmin menekan tombol _play_ di remote _mp3_ di mobilnya.

_**A lonely road crossed another cold state line**_

_**Miles away from those I love**_

_**Purpose hard to find**_

Sungmin menghela nafas, "kenapa malah lagu sendu gini, deh.. Playlistnya norak, ah!"

Ia tahu kalau hatinya akan lebih sakit lagi saat mendengar lagu-lagu mellow yang menggalau, hatinya akan bertambah remuk setiap ia ingat bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki Kyuhyun lagi. Namun, tak bisa dielakkan lagi kalau ia memang sudah lelah harus terus menjadi seseorang yang agresif.

Tanpa mendapat balasan yang jelas.

Sungmin terus menerobos hujan diatas kecepatan rata-rata, pandangannya mengabur seiring makin lebatnya hujan yang turun.

_**While I recall all the words you spoke to me**_

_**Can't help but wish that I was there**_

_**Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah**_

"Denger lagu ini jadi inget sama Kyuhyunnie, deh. Sedang apa ya bocah polos itu?" tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri sambil menikmati bait tiap bait lagu yang mengalun di mobilnya itu.

_**But I left her when I found her**_

_**And now I wish I'd stayed**_

'_**Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired**_

_**I'm missing you again, oh no**_

_**Once again**_

**-xoxoxo-**

Hujan masih turun dengan lebatnya, namun Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun tampak enggan untuk sekedar berpindah tempat untuk melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

Hujan ini seakan tidak ada diantara mereka berdua. Semu.

Kyuhyun masih duduk diam bertatapan dengan Zhou Mi yang juga duduk diam menanti jawaban yang akan diberikan Kyuhyun.

"M-mianhae, Zhou Mi.." Kyuhyun menunduk.

Jantung Zhou Mi berdegup kencang menunggu lanjutan kata dari Kyuhyun.

**-xoxoxo-**

Sungmin masih terus melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi padahal ia sudah dekat dengan sekolah yang menjadi tujuannya.

Ia terlalu asik menancap gas dan mengoper gigi tanpa memandang ke depan dengan baik.

Ia mengerjap seketika saat sinar berwarna kekuningan tampak di penglihatannya. Cahaya itu berasal dari sebuah truk angkut besar dari arah berlawanan yang ada berusaha menyalip sebuah sedan kecil di depannya.

Dikarenakan kecepatannya yang terlalu tinggi, Sungmin tidak bisa berpindah ke lajur kosong disebelahnya.

"OH SHIT!" Sungmin berusaha mencari celah untuk menghindari truk besar itu.

Namun yang ada, _Porsche_ hitam miliknya tertabrak oleh truk besar itu.

**-xoxoxo-**

Kyuhyun memandang Zhou Mi dengan tatapan tegas. Namun tak bisa dielak sebuah perasaan yang mengganjal tiba-tiba melesak ke dalam tubuhnya.

"**Aku hanya mencintai Sungmin saja, aku mencintai Minnie**."

**-xoxoxo-**

_**Dear God**_

_**The only think I ask of you is**_

_**To hold her when I'm not around**_

_**When I'm much too far away**_

"K-Kyuhyun.. S-sarang-h-hae.." bisik Sungmin di tengah-tengah kesadarannya dan memejamkan matanya saat itu juga.

Hujanlah yang menjadi saksi tragedi naas yang berlangsung malam itu. Tragedi dimana seseorang yang ingin menemui pujaan hatinya dan akan kehilangan nyawanya.

_**Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired**_

_**Missing you again, oh no**_

_**Once again**_

**-xoxoxo-**

**TBC**

**-xoxoxo-**

**A/N** :: *cengo*

S-s-saya… no comment aja…. Bingung mau ngomong apa lagi..

Mulai chapter ini banyolan author agak jarang diketemukan kekeke~

Yosh! Saya minta review boleh dong ya para readers sekalian *muka melas* /dor

_**Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Mind to review?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Complicated**

**A Sungmin/Kyuhyun/ZhouMi fic**

**Warning** : BL. Don't like don't read.

**Summary** : Zhou Mi dan Sungmin memang rival sejak dulu. Sampai sekarang juga. Kini mereka sama-sama menyukai seorang Kyuhyun yang polos bukan main. Bagaimanakah cara mereka berdua untuk mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun? Siapa yang akan Kyuhyun pilih?

**Disclaimer** : Super Junior belongs to themselves and SMEntertainment. But, this fiction is mine.

"Aigo! Anak ini kemana sih! Ditelepon masa gak diangkat-angkat terus!" keluh Henry sambil memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Gimana? Sungmin bisa dihubungi?" tanya Eunhyuk setelahnya dengan nada khawatir, raut kekecewaan jelas terpampang di wajahnya ketika sebuah gelengan pelan dari Henry di dapatkannya.

"Kau kemana sih, Minnie!"

**-xoxoxo-**

"Heh, bicara apa kau? Aku ada dibelakangmu juga, dasar babo.." protes Sungmin saat mendengar Eunhyuk bertanya seperti itu. Padahal ia berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Sekarang handphone nya malah mailbox! Aish, Min! Kau itu ada dimana, sih.. Buat orang khawatir aja.." lirih Eunhyuk lagi, ia benar-benar khawatir dengan Sungmin.

"Woi! Aku disini!" Sungmin menepuk bahu Eunhyuk dengan sekuat tenaga, berharap bahwa Eunhyuk menyudahi leluconnya yang tidak lucu yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ada dimanapun.

Mata Sungmin membulat seketika saat tangannya menembus bahu Eunhyuk.

"…a-aku? Mustahil.."

**-xoxoxo-**

Henry melajukan _ferarri_ kuning miliknya di tengah derasnya hujan di malam ini. Ia berpikir, bahwa setidaknya ia harus memastikan Sungmin ada di rumahnya atau tidak. Setidaknya hal ini dapat membuatnya lega sedikit.

"_**Di jalan tol kilometer 54 telah terjadi kecelakaan antara sebuah truk angkut besar dengan sebuah Porsche hitam.."**_

"Loh? Kecelakaan di kilometer 54? Sekitar sini, ya.." gumam Henry santai ketika mendengar siaran radio dari radio mobilnya.

"_**Para petugas jalan tol sedang berusaha mengevakuasi pengemudi dari mobil hitam tersebut sejak 2 jam yang lalu, hal ini dikarenakan badan pengemudi tersebut terhimpit oleh dashboard dan atap mobil yang remuk.."**_

"Malang sekali nasibnya.." komentar Henry lagi. "Aish, macet.. Kilometer 54, ya?"

Henry masih mendengarkan siaran radio tersebut dengan seksama sambil sesekali memainkan gigi dan kopling mobilnya karena terperangkap macet. Sebentar lagi ia akan keluar dari macet ini, pikirnya.

"Oh, itu mobil dan truk besarnya.." gumam Henry sambil mencondongkan badannya ke depan agar melihat mobil yang setengah hancur itu dengan jelas.

DEG!

Jantung Henry berdetak tak karuan ketika melihat plat mobil hitam mewah tersebut.

**LS 0186 M.**

**-xoxoxo-**

Kyuhyun berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dengan gelisah. Dipandanginya langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia tidak peduli dengan pakaiannya yang sudah basah kuyup. Sesekali ia berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan selisih waktu yang singkat. Ia memilih memulangkan dirinya ke rumahnya setelah peristiwa penembakan yang Zhou Mi lakukan.

Ia pulang diantar Zhou Mi dan sekarang Zhou Mi juga ada di rumahnya dan Henry.

Semenjak Zhou Mi menyatakan perasaannya kepadanya, Kyuhyun merasa gelisah dan tak karuan. Terlebih lagi saat ia terjebak macet di perjalanan pulang. Ditambah lagi, ia juga gelisah karena ia tidak menemukan sosok yang ia nantikan di acara sekolahnya itu.

Pandangan matanya, pikirannya dan perkataannya tertuju pada mobil yang setengah remuk itu.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada bantalnya, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya dan melirik layar handphone nya yang berada di dekatnya.

Disana ada dirinya dan Sungmin dengan senyuman yang lepas.

DEG!

"M-Minnie..?"

**-xoxoxo-**

"Waeyo, Kyu?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan nanar, bola mata _onyx_ miliknya menerawang kosong. Butiran kristal dengan lancarnya jatuh membasahi pipi pucat miliknya.

"M-minnie.." Kyuhyun berbalik arah, kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berhadapan.

Tentunya tanpa Kyuhyun tahu kalau Sungmin berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Kyu.." Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun. Mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang pucat, ingin sekali Sungmin mendapati kehangatan seorang Kyuhyun memerangkap dirinya.

Tapi yang ada hanyalah sebongkah asa kosong yang takkan terwujud. Raganya sudah ia tinggalkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang malam ini? Kemana kau? Kenapa kau tidak ada di rumah juga…" lirih Kyuhyun, Sungmin bisa menangkap bulir-bulir air mata Kyuhyun mulai membasahi wajahnya.

"Aku menunggumu, tahu.."

Sungmin tersenyum miris, dielusnya kepala Kyuhyun–walaupun lagi-lagi tembus. Sepasang _onyx_ memandang teduh sosok yang tak karuan di hadapannya ini.

'Aku sayang Kyuhyun, sayang sekali.. Annyeong, Kyuhyunnie..'

**-xoxoxo-**

Henry berlari mengejar sebuah ranjang beroda yang kini membawa sosok Sungmin yang kini berlumuran darah, ia pucat. Sama halnya dengan wajah Henry yang tak kalah pucat. Ia benar-benar hilang aral.

"H-hyung!" Henry meraih tangan Sungmin yang sangat dingin. Air mata Henry tumpah begitu saja saat melihat sosok Sungmin yang seperti ini.

"Maaf, tuan. Anda harus menunggu diluar." Ujar seorang perawat seraya menutup pintu _ICCU_ dan membiarkan Henry berdiri di depan sendirian.

"Yah! Babo! Aku mau lihat hyung-ku! Aku mau menemaninya! Buka!" teriak Henry seraya menghantam tembok dengan tangannya.

Pertahannya runtuh seketika. Henry merosot jatuh ke lantai dengan air mata yang tumpah ruah. Ia mengeluarkan handphone nya dengan tangan bergetar.

"K-Kyuhyunnie.."

**-xoxoxo-**

"Henry.. Kau? Jangan bercanda, hey!" suara Kyuhyun setengah teriak.

"Jinjja.. A-aku segera kesana.." gumam Kyuhyun kecil, suaranya bergetar dan lirih. Ia benar-benar kaget saat mendengar Henry dengan suara serak meneleponnya mengatakan bahwa ia ada di rumah sakit.

Dan Sungmin di ICCU.

Kyuhyun langsung melangkah turun dengan langkah gemetar. Penglihatannya buram dikarenakan air mata yang tertahan di pelupuk matanya.

"A-ah!" teriak Kyuhyun setelah suara berdebum keras terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Kyuhyun jatuh dari tangga dan kini kakinya terkilir. Ia tidak peduli, ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang menyergap dirinya. Ia harus menemui Sungmin sekarang ini.

**-xoxoxo-**

Eunhyuk dan Donghae berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Donghae yang berjalan di depan Eunhyuk terkejut seketika saat melihat sosok yang meringkuk di depan pintu ICCU sendirian.

"Henry!"

**-xoxoxo-**

"Ya? Sebentar." Zhou Mi melangkah menuju pintu sambil sesekali merutuk kesal karena ada orang yang bertamu disaat keadaannya galau seperti ini. Ia baru saja ditolak, ingat?

Ia tahu orang itu adalah tamu, karena kalau orang itu adalah Henry, pasti ia mendengar suara pintu garasi terbuka dan mobil dimasukkan ke garasi terlebih dahulu.

"Siapa?"

Saat pintu terbuka, Zhou Mi mendapati Kyuhyun dengan wajah kusut dan mata berkaca-kaca disana.

**-xoxoxo-**

"Henry!" panggil Zhou Mi saat ia melihat Henry, Eunhyuk dan Donghae terduduk di depan pintu ICCU. Dibelakangnya, Kyuhyun langsung berhambur ke arah mereka, tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit di kakinya, tubuhnya langsung memeluk Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk itu sepupu Sungmin yang dekat dengan Sungmin, sangat dekat malahan, sudah seperti sahabat saja. Zhou Mi paham betul Eunhyuk berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun, walau ia tahu dirinya sendiri juga butuh ketenangan.

Zhou Mi berjalan pelan mendekati Henry yang kini terduduk di kursi tunggu dengan keadaan yang tidak kalah kacau dari Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.

"Henry.."

"Mimi!" saat itu juga Zhou Mi merengkuh sosok Henry.

"Minnie pasti baik-baik saja, kau harus yakin akan hal itu.."

Zhou Mi bisa merasakan anggukan Henry direngkuhannya, ia pun sama kacaunya dengan Henry dan yang lain.

Sungmin itu adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil yang merangkap rivalnya sejak SMA. Zhou Mi tahu semua tentang Sungmin dan sebaliknya. Ia juga benar-benar terpuruk mendengar keadaan Sungmin saat ini.

Krek!

Pintu ICCU terbuka, menampakkan seorang pria paruh baya dengan jas putihnya keluar mendekati kumpulan orang-orang yang kalut tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Paman?" tanya Eunhyuk saat melihat dokter itu keluar. Donghae, Zhou Mi, Henry dan terutama Kyuhyun mulai menaruh harapan pada dokter itu.

Eunhyuk bisa menangkap senyuman sedih dari dokter sekaligus pamannya dan Sungmin. "Sungmin-ah koma, Hyukkie.."

Eunhyuk hanya bisa tenggelam dalam diam ketika mendengar vonis yang keluar dari bibir pamannya itu. Tangisan makin menjadi-jadi, menggema di koridor sepi itu.

"Kondisinya belum stabil, tapi mungkin satu diantara kalian adalah orang yang ingin Sungmin temui.. Siapa disini yang bernama Kyuhyun? Kudengar dari beberapa petugas yang berhasil mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari mobilnya, ia berulang kali menyebut-nyebut nama itu." tanya dokter itu sambil menatap mereka satu persatu.

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan wajah datar.

Dokter itu tersenyum, "silahkan masuk, Kyuhyun-ssi.."

**-xoxoxo-**

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk ke ruangan dimana Sungmin berada. Aroma khas obat-obatan langsung menyambutnya ketika ia baru saja melangkahkan kaki di ruangan ini.

Pandangan Kyuhyun terpusat pada satu objek yang benar-benar mengiris hatinya.

Sungmin berbaring di tempat tidur putih itu, dengan kondisi luka-luka dan sejumlah alat-alat kedokteran yang kini jadi tumpuan hidupnya.

"Minnie.."

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang dingin beku. Dipandanginya sosok lemah itu.

"Kenapa harus begini.." lirihnya.

"Aku.. Aku seharusnya segera menyadari hal ini, Minnie.. Seharusnya kejadian 1 minggu yang lalu itu tidak harus terjadi. Seharusnya yang mengatakan hal itu hari ini adalah aku kepadamu, bukan Zhou Mi kepadaku.."

Tangisan Kyuhyun pecah saat itu juga.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, Minnie.. Sangat.." Kyuhyun memandang miris mata Sungmin yang kini terpejam.

"Sangat.. Lebih dari segalanya.." genggaman Kyuhyun semakin mengerat, ia tidak ingin Sungmin pergi meninggalkannya.

Ia sadar kalau ia salah, memendam perasaannya yang selama ini berbalas. Memberikan harapan-harapan kosong kepada sosok yang sangat ia sayangi itu, karena ia sendiripun tidak ingin mengambil resiko besar bahwa ia mencintai orang yang tidak mencintainya.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya terjebak ketidakpastian dan kesalahpahaman.

Hanya saja Sungmin sudah melampaui titik batas kesabarannya, ia merasa bahwa perasaannya sia-sia karena Kyuhyun hanya memberi harapan kosong padanya.

Pada kenyataannya, tidak sama sekali.

Kyuhyun yang terlalu egois, membiarkan Sungmin yang semakin terseret dalam keegoisannya terlalu lama. Maka dari itu Sungmin pergi dan menyerah begitu saja.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanyalah sepasang anak manusia yang bodoh dan tidak bisa jujur terhadap satu sama lain.

Dan disinilah akhir dari keegoisan Kyuhyun dan ambang kematian seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Kumohon, Minnie.. Bangunlah, please…"

Kyuhyun merasakan genggamannya yang sejak tadi sepihak itu kini berbalas, ia bisa merasakan balasan genggaman Sungmin di tangannya. Ia menatap wajah Sungmin dan menemukan senyuman malaikat miliknya terkembang dengan sempurna.

Senyum yang tulus, berasal jauh dari lubuk hatinya terdalam.

"Minnie? Minnie!" seru Kyuhyun, senyum kelegaan terkembang di bibirnya.

**Piip piip piip piip**

Mata Kyuhyun spontan menengok kearah sumber suara, suara mematikan yang benar saja membuat jantungnya yang sempat berdetak normal kini berdetak lagi tak karuan.

Garis-garis abstrak yang sedari tadi memenuhi sebuah monitor kecil yang adalah alat pengukur detak jantung Sungmin, kini berubah menjadi sebuah kumpulan titik yang menyatu menjadi garis lurus.

"Minnie!"

**-xoxoxo-**

**TBC**

**-xoxoxo-**

**A/N :: **eh.. tbc ya -;

Lagi-lagi chapnya pendek, aduh mianhae readers

Jelek gak chap ini? Mel minta maaf banget ya kalau ngecewain readers

Ok, chap depan kayaknya updatenya bakal lama deh.. author baru selesai UH2 dan sekarang mau UTS TTOTT doain ya.. ihiks..

Dan makasih juga buat yang udah review fic Mel di **Me and That Ghost**, Mel usahain di update secepetnya sebelum UTS dimulai *duar*

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Mind to review, please? *muka melas*


	6. Chapter 6

**Complicated**

A Sungmin/Kyuhyun/ZhouMi

Romance/Friendship

**Warning** : Yaoi, OOC, Gaje. Don't like don't read.

**Summary **: Zhou Mi dan Sungmin memang rival sejak dulu. Sampai sekarang juga. Kini mereka sama-sama menyukai seorang Kyuhyun yang polos bukan main. Bagaimanakah cara mereka berdua untuk mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun? Siapa yang akan Kyuhyun pilih?

**Disclaimer** : Super Junior belongs to themselves and SMEntertainment. But, this fiction is mine.

"Minnie! Bangun Minnie!"

Teriakan Kyuhyun dari ruang ICCU terdengar jelas dan memilukan. Henry dan Eunhyuk yang tadi sempat tertidur karena terlalu lelah menangis, kini terjaga dan segera masuk ke ruangan ICCU disusul Zhou Mi dan Donghae.

"Kyuhyun? Hey, ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk panik ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun dengan mata sembab sambil mengguncang-guncang sosok lemah Sungmin yang kini terkulai lemah di ranjangnya.

"Minnie! Bangun! Bangun, Minnie!" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia terus saja meracau memanggil dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sungmin.

**Piiip piiip piiip**

Suara mematikan itu lagi. Henry paham paling pertama. Ia terkesiap saat melihat monitor yang menunjukkan aktivitas jantung Sungmin yang seharusnya penuh dengan garis abstrak—naik turun—kini penuh oleh kumpulan titik yang menyatu menjadi garis lurus yang panjang. Eunhyuk menyadari raut wajah Henry yang aneh dan mengikuti garis pandang lelaki berkewarganegaraan Kanada-Cina tersebut.

"S-Sungmin..?" tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke lantai yang dingin tersebut. Pertahanannya runtuh seketika ketika menyadari bahwa Sungmin—sahabat sekaligus sepupunya—sudah tiada. Donghae langsung berusaha menenangkannya.

"H-hyung.. Katakan ini tidak benar! Mimi-ge! Katakan ini hanya lelucon!" racau Henry kalut. Zhou Mi yang sama hancurnya perasaannya seperti Henry dan yang lainnya berusaha untuk tegar dan menenangkan sosok Henry yang kini memberontak habis-habisan.

"Tidak mungkin!" teriaknya sambil berlari keluar ruangan.

"Henry! Tunggu!" Zhou Mi dengan sigap mengejarnya keluar.

"Minnie.. Kumohon bangun.. Aku mohon.." bisik Kyuhyun lirih, ia membenamkan kepalanya di leher Sungmin dan menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin yang terasa dingin tersebut. Dingin dan kaku.

"S-saranghae, Minnie.. Jeongmal saranghae.." bisiknya lagi.

Suasana ruangan ICCU tersebut jadi sangat muram. Sepi, hanya terdengar bisikan-bisikan dari Kyuhyun yang menyayat hati, tangisan Eunhyuk yang tidak bisa berhenti.

"A-aku mohon.. Bangunlah, Lee Sungmin.." bisik Kyuhyun lagi.

Pertahannya sudah hancur sejak awal, benteng pertahanan yang mati-matian ia pertahankan kini hancur begitu saja. Mengais puing-puing kepingan hatinya yang sudah hancur.

"K-Kyu.." lagi-lagi Kyuhyun merasakan genggamannya yang sedari tadi sepihak kini berbalas lemah. Kyuhyun merasa itu hanyalah halusinasinya saja.

"K-Kyu.." panggil suara lemah itu lagi. Suara lemah yang sangat Kyuhyun hapal. Suara lemah yang sangat ia nantikan.

Kyuhyun menengadah. Matanya membulat seketika saat melihat sepasang mata yang bersinar menatapnya teduh dan senyuman yang terkembang di bibir pucatnya tersebut.

"M-minnie..?"

"Kyu—nado.. N-nado sa-ranghae," ucapnya terbata-bata sambil terus memamerkan senyuman manisnya.

Kyuhyun terlalu senang untuk sekedar berkata-kata, diraihnya tubuh Sungmin yang lemah itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Welcome back, chagiya.."

Eunhyuk yang menyadari hal ini segera berhambur memeluk Sungmin. "Kau bodoh! Aku sangat khawatir! Aku kira kau akan pergi selamanya meninggalkanku! Babo!" teriaknya sambil terus memeluk Sungmin dan menangis sejadinya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya dan berusaha membalas pelukan Eunhyuk dengan lemah. "Kau sudah pulang, Minnie-ah!"

Donghae yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri menyaksikan peristiwa mengharukan tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum. Perhatiannya yang sejak tadi terarah ke arah orang-orang yang kini sibuk menangis dan berpelukan, kini teralihkan pada sebuah kabel putih yang menjuntai.

Donghae mendekati tempat dimana kabel itu berada, mengikuti arah kabel tersebut sampai ke ujungnya.

'Kabel apa ini?' batinnya sambil menelusuri kabel tersebut. Kabel tersebut berujung di dekat sebuah steker, tampaknya kabel ini lepas dari steker tersebut.

Donghae tampak berpikir sebentar, kemudian melirik ke arah Sungmin dan kembali memandangi kabel tersebut.

'Kalau nggak salah, kabel ini seharusnya berada disini,' batinnya lagi sambil melihat bagian belakang monitor—terkutuk barusan.

'Dugaanku benar, kupikir..' Donghae melirik sweatdrop ke arah Sungmin. Kalau ini adalah anime-anime yang biasa author tonton, pasti sudah banyak keringat yang muncul di kepala Donghae sekarang.

'Dari awal juga Sungmin gak bakal mati kalau begini.. Ckckck,'

Ternyata kabel yang seharusnya berada di dada Sungmin-lah kabel yang terjuntai barusan, dan kabel itu tidak menyambung di alat deteksi jantung tersebut.

Mungkin kabel tersebut tercabut oleh Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja. Yah, penonton kecewa..

**-xoxoxo-**

5 bulan kemudian

"Aku bilang dua! Kau itu nggak percaya banget, sih! Lee Sungmin itu tidak pernah salah!"

"Matamu dua! Aku bilang empat ya empat! Kok ngeyel banget, sih?"

"Dua!"

"Empat!"

"Argh! Kau gak pernah nonton Spongebob Squarepants apa? Dua! Itu sudah jelas!" teriak Sungmin sambil menggebrak meja.

"Empat! Kau tidak pernah lihat waktu dia berlari, kan!" kini Zhou Mi balas menggebrak meja lebih keras.

Sedangkan Lee Sungmin dan Zhou Mi sedang debat. Tepat dihadapan mereka Kyuhyun, Henry, Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang menonton perdebatan mereka dengan kedua tangan mereka menopang wajah mereka.

"Kyu, kita taruhan 2000 won. Kau pilih siapa?" tanya Henry tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sungmin dan Zhou Mi.

"Sungmin aja, deh.." jawab Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan perdebatan kedua manusia itu.

"Fiuh, berarti aku pilih Mimi-ge.." kata Henry sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku bilang empat ya empat! Kau tuli apa gimana, sih?" teriak Zhou Mi.

"Dua! Aku maunya dua!" balas Sungmin tak kalah keras.

Eunhyuk melirik ke arah Donghae di sebelahnya, "Hae.. mereka itu memperdebatkan apa sebenarnya?"

Donghae mengambil sebuah replika kepiting berwarna oranye dan menunjukkannya di depan Eunhyuk. "Ini punya Sungmin.."

"Lalu?"

"Sungmin bertanya ke Zhou Mi berapa kaki kepiting untuk menyelesaikan replika kepiting miliknya. Zhou Mi jawab empat, tapi Sungmin gak percaya dan akhirnya mereka adu mulut sampai sekarang.. Udah satu jam lebih, lho.." jelas Donghae panjang lebar. Eunhyuk melongo.

"Aku bilang dua!"

"Empat!"

"Siwon! Kaki kepiting itu dua, kan?" teriak Sungmin kepada Siwon yang lewat di depan kelas.

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya dan mendekati Sungmin. "Apa?"

Sungmin menghela nafas, ternyata gossip bahwa Siwon itu sedikit tuli memang benar adanya. Sungmin mengulang pertanyaannya lagi, "kaki kepiting berapa? Dua, kan?"

Siwon melongo mendengar perkataan Sungmin barusan.

"Lihat! Siwon aja melongo! Kaki kepiting kan empat, ya kan Siwon?" sambar Zhou Mi.

Lagi-lagi Siwon melongo. Tak lama ekspresinya kembali normal tapi ia menatap Sungmin dan Zhou Mi dengan pandangan nista.

"Aku tahu kalian bodoh.. Tapi, please deh ah!" kata Siwon sambil meninggalkan kedua makhluk gak jelas tersebut keluar kelas.

Sepeninggalnya Siwon, Zhou Mi dan Sungmin hanya saling bertatapan.

**-xoxoxo-**

Menjalani tahun ketiga mereka di SM High School tidak menjadikan Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi, Henry, Eunhyuk dan Donghae menjadi stress dan mulai tekun belajar. Malah dengan kebersamaan mereka sekarang, mereka semakin kompak untuk menggila.

Contohnya sekarang ini, mereka sedang makan siang di kafetaria dengan rusuhnya.

"Ahjumma! Ramen tiga mangkok lagi ya!" seru Zhou Mi kepada seorang wanita paruh baya yang berada di balik stand miliknya.

"Ah, permisi.. Aku pesan es krim untuk 2 orang lagi, ya. Ingat, di bakar es krimnya. Jangan di goreng," pesan Sungmin kepada seorang gadis yang tak sengaja melintas di depannya.

Henry sedang battle game dengan Kyuhyun, makanya sedari tadi anteng.

Sedangkan EunHae? Mereka sedang berada di depan laptop putih Eunhyuk sambil mengcover lagu Tonight milik band terkenal di sekolah mereka, Big Bang.

"Auuuuuuuuuuuu~!" teriak Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya bergerak setengah putaran sambil meletakkan tangan kanan mereka di samping bibirnya, persis tarzan.

Zhou Mi melirik semua siswa yang sedang makan di kafetaria dan mendapati satu pasangan yang paling tenar seantero SM High School. Hankyung-Kim Heechul atau yang biasa disebut HanChul couple.

Pasangan ini terkenal sebagai pasangan paling adem ayem, kemana-mana selalu berdua. _Ace_ dari tim basket sekolah yang terkenal memiliki kemampuan yang tiada tandingannya, dan seorang bendahara OSIS yang cantik dan anggun, sering ikut olimpiade dari sekolah lain.

Tapi jangan salah, ia bisa membunuh siapapun kapan saja kalau ada orang yang sekedar main mata dengannya ataupun kekasihnya itu.

Zhou Mi melirik Heechul dan mengerling sekali kepadanya. Bukannya tersipu, Heechul malah melempar botol saus sambal ke arahnya.

Zhou Mi dengan segera menunduk dan..

GOTCHA!

Botol saus sambal yang terbuka tersebut mengenai wajah Kim Jaejoong yang terkenal paling cerewet, bawel dan galak.

"Ya! Siapa yang melempariku saus tomat, hah!" teriak Jaejoong sambil melirik sekeliling, seisi kafetaria diam. Zhou Mi terkikik geli.

Heechul berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya, Jaejoong segera berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau! Beraninya kau melempariku dengan saus sambal!" teriak Jaejoong tepat di wajah Heechul.

"Jaejoongie.." Yunho yang ternyata sejak tadi bersama Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu. Iya, kekasihnya.. Kalian belum tahu? Semenjak promnite lalu, mereka sudah sah jadi sepasang kekasih. Malah dinobatkan sebagai King and Queen Prom Nite.

"Diam!" teriak Jaejoong sambil mendelik tajam ke arah Yunho.

Yunho melirik Hankyung yang sudah siap pergi jauh-jauh dari tempat tersebut. Hankyung menarik tangan Yunho dan segera kabur.

"Dasar cowok cemen!" teriak Jaejoong.

"Enak saja, kau itu gay!" balas Heechul.

"Apa? Kau gak punya kaca apa? Kau juga gay! Hankyung itu apamu, hah!" teriak Jaejoong sambil menyiram minuman Hankyung yang baru setengah habis ke arah Heechul.

"Selir!" balas Heechul sambil menyiramkan minumannya ke atas kepala Jaejoong.

"Dasar gay!"

"Dasar homo!"

Dan begitulah pertengkaran hebat antara dua ratu sekolah yang terkenal ganas. Sedangkan penyebab kerusuhan tersebut hanya terkikik geli berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Mimi-ge parah.." decak Henry.

**-xoxoxo-**

"Minnie.." panggil Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin yang sedang sibuk meletakkan buku-buku ke rak perpustakaan.

"Hmm?" gumam Sungmin tanpa memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Sibuk, yah?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya melingkar di tangan Sungmin. Wajahnya di mendekati wajah Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin berusaha menjauhkan kekasihnya jauh-jauh.

"K-Kyu, ini perpustakaan.."

"Terus kenapa kalau ini di perpustakaan?" goda Kyuhyun. Kini lidahnya mulai menjilati leher Sungmin dan tangannya mulai menyingkap kemeja yang dikenakan Sungmin.

"K-kyuhyunn.." Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan yang akan mengakibatkan Kyuhyun menggila.

Ternyata Kyuhyun itu _pervert_, batin Sungmin ketika mereka baru jadian 5 bulan lalu.

"HEYO!" teriak Zhou Mi mengagetkan keduanya. Spontan Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauhinya.

"Ketauan, ya.. Kalian ini. Kyuhyunnie mendingan gituin aku aja padahal, daripada sama si kelinci bau itu.. Kekeke," kata Zhou Mi sambil mencolek dagu Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Singkirkan tangan nistamu dari wajah kekasihku, babo!" teriak Sungmin dan menepis tangan Zhou Mi saat itu juga.

"Hih, mengganggu kesenangan orang saja. Ayo sini Kyuhyunnie, ikut sama aku.. Bye, labu bau~" kata Zhou Mi sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun paksa, meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri disana.

"Hah! Berani kau mengikuti koala jelek itu, aku terima pernyataan Sunny kemarin!" ancam Sungmin dengan seringaian evil di bibirnya.

"Yah! Jangan dong," Kyuhyun melepas tangan Zhou Mi dan langsung menarik Sungmin keluar perpustakaan.

Kini Zhou Mi terbengong-bengong sendirian di perpustakaan.

"HEY! TUNGGU AKU!" teriak Zhou Mi sambil berlari mengejar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang memanggilnya.

"Zhou Mi!"

'Oh, tidak.. Kumohon..' batin Zhou Mi ketika ia mendengar wali kelasnya memanggilnya. Wali kelas yang dulu mengajar fisika dan memberikan hukuman kepada Sungmin untuk membersihkan lapangan olahraga, ingat? Dia guru killer, lho.

"Kau melanggar peraturan perpustakaan, ingat peraturan sekolah pasal 2 ayat 3?" tanyanya ketus.

"Tidak boleh berisik—apalagi teriak dan berlari di perpustakaan.." sahut Zhou Mi takut-takut.

"Tahu sanksinya?" tanyanya lagi.

Zhou Mi menggeleng pelan. Ia memang tidak tahu, dia bukan ketua OSIS sekolah yang harus hapal semua peraturan sekolah.

"Bersihkan lapangan olahraga sampai bersih! Pungut semua sampahnya! Sapu! Kau tidak boleh pulang sampai lapangan itu bersih!" vonis wanita itu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"T-tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Sekarang, cepat laksanakan!" teriak wanita itu dan Zhou Mi segera meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan langkah gemetar.

**-xoxoxo-**

"Yah, sayang sekali Zhou Mi harus membersihkan lapangan. Malangnya sekarang lagi musim gugur, pungutin tuh daun.." kata Sungmin saat mendengar penjelasan Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi merenggut, "shut up, Min! Tidak bisakah kau sekali saja tidak menambah bebanku?" keluhnya sambil terus menyapu lapangan.

"Sayangnya tidak bisa.. Oops!" Sungmin langsung bersembunyi di belakang punggung Kyuhyun ketika Zhou Mi siap mengejarnya dengan sapu lidi panjang miliknya.

"Dasar nista!" keluh Zhou Mi.

"Kau sedang apa, Hen?" tanya Donghae ketika melihat Henry sibuk dengan kamera DSLR miliknya.

Henry menoleh, "oh.. Iseng aja, langitnya lagi bagus jadi aku putuskan untuk memotretnya."

"Eh, kau bawa _tripod_ juga? Rajin amat," gumam Eunhyuk.

"Aku selalu membawanya kemanapun, hehe.."

"KAU BISA DIAM TIDAK, SIH!" teriak Zhou Mi dengan wajah aneh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sungmin dengan sapu lidinya.

**JEPRET**

"Eh?"

"Mimi-ge! Kau fotogenik sekali! Aku suka fotonya! Astaga, kalau aku jual pasti bakal untung besar!" seru Henry tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Zhou Mi kebingungan.

"Ini!" Henry membalikan kameranya ke arah Zhou Mi agar Zhou Mi bisa melihat foto yang baru saja diambilnya.

Disitu Zhou Mi sedang mangap, wajahnya memerah, matanya melotot dan wajahnya benar-benar nggak enak untuk dilihat.

"YA! HENRY! HAPUS FOTONYA!" teriak Zhou Mi sambil mengejar Henry. Henry dengan sigap melemparkan kameranya ke Kyuhyun dan berlari menghindari terkaman Zhou Mi.

**JEPRET**

"Fotonya bagus.." gumam Kyuhyun saat melihat hasil foto yang baru saja ia ambil.

Disana, dengan latar pohon maple dengan daun yang berwarna merah mereka berlari di atas lapangan yang diselimuti daun-daun kering. Tersirat kebahagiaan dari wajah mereka berdua.

"Fotonya cantik sekali!" seru Sungmin sambil memeluk lengan Kyuhyun erat.

"Mana mana?" tanya Eunhyuk dan Donghae sambil mendekati kedua anak manusia tersebut. "Wah, benar.. Kyuhyun punya bakat fotografi juga rupanya!"

Eunhyuk melirik _tripod_ Henry yang tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya. Senyuman terkembang di wajahnya.

"Hey, Henry! Zhou Mi! Sampai kapan kalian mau kejar-kejaran begitu?" panggil Donghae. Tak lama mereka berdua berjalan mendekatinya.

"Mau ngapain?" tanya Zhou Mi.

"Siap di posisi masing-masing semuanya! Aku ambil 5 shot sekaligus, ya!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mengklik tombol di kamera Henry yang sudah disangga tripod dan segera berlari ke arah mereka.

"Eh, foto?" tanya Zhou Mi.

"Say cheese!"

Suara jepretan kamera dan kilauan blitz menerpa keenam anak manusia yang kini sibuk dengan gaya mereka masing-masing. Lima kali jepretan lima kali juga mereka mengganti pose mereka dengan segera mungkin.

Cinta dan persahabatan.

Adalah hal yang terpenting yang mereka miliki. Kebersamaan bersama orang yang kita sayangi memanglah sebuah keharusan. Dengannya kita dapat menjalani kehidupan dengan bahagia dan penuh warna. Tidak ada kesombongan dan tidak ada keegoisan. Maka semua yang kalian hadapi adalah hanya kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya.

Sekarang Zhou Mi dan Sungmin bukanlah rival abadi. Tapi mereka adalah sahabat abadi. **Forever friends**. Yah, walaupun sering sekali bertengkar dan adu mulut.

**-xoxoxo-**

"YA! SUNGMIN! KENAPA KAU BIKIN TANDUK DI KEPALAKU!" jerit Zhou Mi histeris ketika melihat hasil cetakan foto-foto mereka beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari dapur dengan membawa sebuah kue pie hanya tertawa kecil. "Kau tampan disitu, beneran deh.."

"Tampan sih tampan! Tapi gak pake tanduk kali!" keluh Zhou Mi sambil mencomot kue pie yang baru saja dipotong Sungmin.

"YAAAA! APA-APAAN INI! AKUNYA MEREM!" jerit Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun dari belakang Zhou Mi bersamaan ketika mereka melihat foto yang Zhou Mi lihat. Zhou Mi langsung menutup kedua telinganya.

"KALIAN MEMBUNUHKU!" teriak Zhou Mi.

Sedangkan Sungmin, Henry dan Donghae tertawa melihat kejadian tersebut.

**-the end-**

"SUNGMIN! KENAPA DI SIRUPKU ADA KECOAK!" teriak Zhou Mi sambil memungut kecoak yang berada di gelasnya dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Sungmin! Tega banget sih!" Padahal yang buat sirupnya dia sendiri, kenapa malah nyari Sungmin? -_-

_**(jweramyon) nol saranghan ge jweramyon  
(geuge jweramyon) jinsil hetdaneun ge jweramyon  
(naneun Keep it low naneun Keep it low) nan chamanego ne jaril jikyo**_

Zhou Mi berkeliling rumahnya mencari asal suara tersebut. Pasti Sungmin dan yang lainnya ada disana, pikirnya.

_**Hey nan jongmal, jongmal seulpotda chori opdon nega**_

Zhou Mi membuka pintu kamar Henry dan menemukan Sungmin, Henry, Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang berada di depan laptop putih Eunhyuk.

"Halo?"

_**Hoksirado nappeun saram mannalkka Why? Baby**_

"WHYYYYYYYYYY BABYYYYYYYYYYY~~!" teriak Sungmin, Henry, Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan sambil meniru gaya Changmin yang selalu bertanya kepada sang baby.

Zhou Mi melotot. Ia _dejavu_.

"AAAAAAAAARGH!"

**-the end-**

"Tiup lilinnya.. Tiup lilinnya.. Tiup lilinnya sekarang juga!" paksa Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Henry, Zhou Mi dan Eunhyuk ketika mereka merayakan ulang tahun Donghae.

"Eh, make a wish dulu!" sergah Kyuhyun ketika mereka baru selesai bernyanyi. Donghae mengangguk dan menutup kedua matanya.

Seusai make a wish, Donghae meniup lilin berangka 17 di atas kue _blackforest_ buatan Sungmin, Henry dan Eunhyuk khusus untuk ulang tahunnya hari ini.

"Potong kuenya.. Potong kuenya.. Potong kuenya sekarang juga!" paksa mereka lagi-lagi. Donghae hanya tertawa dan segera memotong kuenya jadi tiga bagian.

"Ok, suapan pertama aku kasih untuk orang yang paling aku sayang disini.. **Hyukkie, my wife**!" seru Donghae sambil tertawa pelan ketika melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang sudah memerah.

"Suapin!" paksa mereka lagi.

Donghae menyuapi Eunhyuk untuk suapan pertama, kemudian ia beringsut mendekati Zhou Mi.

"Nah, yang kedua aku kasih untuk Zhou Mi!" seru Donghae semangat, Zhou Mi tampak bingung sekaligus senang.

"Mana? Aaa.." tagih Zhou Mi sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

**PLOK**

Kue yang tadi ada di tangan Donghae kini sudah hancur memenuhi wajah Zhou Mi. Kini wajah Zhou Mi penuh dengan krim.

"YA! DONGHAE!" Zhou Mi mengejar Donghae dengan kue ditangannya, "rasakan ini!"

**PLOK**

**PLOK**

**PLOK**

Wajah mereka ber-enam sudah penuh dengan krim. Tidak hanya wajah, kini jaket putih yang Sungmin kenakan sudah berlumuran krim, kacamata Zhou Mi, sampai ke handphone Henry. Oh, ternyata Kyuhyun belum kena sama sekali!

"KYUHYUN AWAS!"

**PLOK**

Satu kue langsung mendarat tepat di wajah Kyuhyun dan memenuhi wajahnya saat itu juga.

"MINNIE! AWAS YA!" ternyata Sungmin yang melempar kue tersebut ke Kyuhyun. Kini mereka berputar-putar mengelilingi ruangan sambil sesekali menjatuhkan barang-barang yang tersenggol oleh mereka.

Mereka semua tertawa.

"Oh ya, permohonanmu barusan itu apa, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil membersihkan wajahnya dengan tisu.

"Kau yakin ingin tahu?" tanya Donghae. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk sambil terus membersihkan wajahnya.

"Aku ingin keadaan yang seperti ini selamanya.. Aku ingin terus bersama kalian.." jawab Donghae sambil menatap Eunhyuk yang masih saja membersihkan wajahnya.

"Dan bersamamu juga, Hyukkie.."

Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Donghae dengan senyuman manisnya. Ia pun balas tersenyum. "Gomawo, Hae.."

**-beneran the end-**

A/N :: BANZAI! Akhirnya saya berhasil menamatkan salah satu dari sekian banyak fic multichapter yang aku buat XD

Ah, endingnya ngaco dan maksa gak sih? Maaf ya kalo gak memuaskan T.T

Yaaa~ thanks to :: Sulli Otter, ELFishyShfly, Maki Kisaragi, kyuminbee, anzilna ELF, Cho Seo Ryun, Kanna Ayasaki, Lanloupmin, gimo michiko, kyuminnielover, YuyaLoveSungmin, , Minnie Seongmin, phila sungie, pymincha91, via2myrene, MyCuteKappa, Kim TaeNa, QB, sparkyuvitamins, Luce stellare of Hyuzura, pumpkin yui, Arisa Adachi, Hyun hyo, Rara, Sapphire Pearls, ichigo, Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie, nikwon, KimHanKyu, 2TieKissKyumin, Pipit-SungminniELFishy, Min Hyorin, Kuchiki Hirata, FaraDN, Priss Uchun, Pinkylovi, Ayako Minatsuki, Choi Kyulbin, EriKYU, jongwoonieswife-sj, Micky Elthera Uchiha, aiko Okinawa, Unykyuminmin, Chacha Heenim, afifahrizk, Myumagnae23, WhiteViolin, Minnie Lups Starcraf dan Affany Kim.

*hela napas*

AYO TUMPENGAN SAUDARA-SAUDARA! *potong tumpeng bareng readers*

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Mind to review?


End file.
